You Found Me
by othlvr16
Summary: How to Save a Life Sequel. Babies, Marriage, Old Flames, Boyfriends, New Friends, Good news and Bad news are a few words to describe what's to come for the lives of Sam, Kyle, Ashley, Charley, Julian, Brooke and Zack.
1. Three Weeks Later

**A/N: Before I posted this story I wanted to have the majority of it typed up, but unfortunately I have very limited time to do that as well as update my current stories…so instead I have labeled this story a Sunday Fic on my computer meaning it will be updated on Sundays (Either every Sunday or every other Sunday). **

**Plus some of my readers have said that maybe typing in advance would be a downfall if you readers give great ideas, but I couldn't get it to fit in with this story…so alas, I have no other chapters completed except for this one…however I do have half this story planned out detail for detail so it shouldn't be too hard to get an update.**

**WELCOME BACK AND ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on How to Save a Life:<strong>

Sam snuggles into Kyle's side and smiles. Kyle wraps his arms tighter around his girlfriend. He gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad that you let Charley and I come tonight Sam."

"Of course I would. I love you Kyle Decker and I love Charley as well. I never would have thought that I would find love, but I have and I'm happy, happier then I have been lately. Today was just icing on the cake."

"And what cake would this be?" Kyle says with a grin.

"My imaginary one, it's actually quite good," Kyle starts to laugh and Sam grins. "Really it's good."

"I'm sure it is."

After a few moments of silence Sam speaks up again.

"Kyle can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Will you move in with me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>June<strong>_

**Chapter One: Three Weeks Later**

It had been three long weeks since Sam had asked Kyle and Charley to move in with her and Ashley. At first Kyle was a little hesitant because he had Charley to think about, but when Kyle sat down and talked to his daughter, it eased his mind to know that Charley loved the idea. So, here they were, three weeks later and moving boxes into the Davis household.

"I have kitchen supplies here," Kyle announces with a smile.

"Set them in the kitchen tough guy," Sam says with a grin as she continues to go through some of the stuff she had in her office. It was now becoming Charley's room.

Kyle does as he is told and then sits down next to his girlfriend on the living room couch.

"Where are the girls?"

Sam looked up from her papers and smiled.

"They are currently in Ashley's room trying to decide what to paint Charley's room."

Kyle smiles before kissing Sam softly on the lips.

"And how are you doing?"

Sam places her papers on the table and turns to her boyfriend.

"I'm doing okay. The movie is well liked. My mom is happy for the new addition, but she's worried too. I can tell. You and Charley moving in is what I wanted and I feel like we're this one big family and I'm grateful for that."

"Samantha, what aren't you telling me?" Kyle asks in concern.

"My first two books were written within a year of each other. I was 20 when my first book came out and almost 22 when my second one did. I was in contract for three books and the time to complete my third book is starting to run out."

"How long do you have to complete it?"

"About eight months and I am completely out of ideas."

Kyle was heartbroken by the situation. He knew that Sam loved what she did. She loved teaching and she loved writing. He knew a lot of talented authors get writing blocks. He knew she just need inspiration and that once she received that, everything was going to be okay.

"If you need my help, I'm here."

"Thanks Kyle. It's really appreciated, but what would make me happy is if you carried the rest of the boxes from your car."

Kyle grinned and stood up.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam slapped Kyle on the leg.

"Get out of here you goof."

Kyle laughed all the way out of the house.

**-You Found Me- **

Inside the Baker house, Zack pulls away from the window as he watches Kyle enter his sister's house with boxes in his hands. Ever since Sam had asked Kyle to move in with her, Sam and Zack haven't had a chance to hang out. Zack was missing his big sister something awful.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Brooke questions her son as she enters the living room.

"Nothing," Zack says with a small sigh as he goes over to the couch to pet his dog, Raven.

Brooke smiled fondly at her son. Zack was a lot like Sam and they weren't even related. She knew something was wrong with her son. He had been staring out the window for the past hour.

Brooke walks over to Zack and sits down next to him. Raven moved off the couch and laid on the floor stretching out it's body.

"Why do you keep looking out the window?"

Zack purses his lips before responding.

"Kyle is moving in to Sam's house."

"We knew that already Zack, what's got you so upset?" Brooke asks as she runs her fingers through her son's hair.

"Sam won't play with me anymore. It's making me sad. She forgot all about me."

"Zack, Sam has her life. She's in love and she has a family. She hasn't forgotten about you. She loves you and you know that. She's just been really busy."

"We're her family too. She just forgot. I hate her."

Brooke stops running her fingers through her son's hair and instantly scolds her son.

"Zachary Austin Baker. That is enough! We don't use those words in this house."

"I don't care," Zack pouts as he runs off to his bedroom.

Brooke flinches when she hears her son's bedroom door slam shut. Sometime being a mom was hard.

**-You Found Me- **

Charley groaned as her head hit the pillow.

"I can't decide on a color. This totally blows."

Ashley laughed from her computer chair.

"What have you got it narrowed down to?"

Charley turned her head and sighed.

"I could go with Blue. I like the maroon or we could just go with what's already in the office and keep it white."

"White is gross, so that's automatically out. The maroon is popular, my mom had that in her teenage bedroom, but I think a light blue would be your best bet."

Charley sat up and pouted.

"How did you come to that decision so quickly? I've been staring at paint samples for the past hour or so."

Ashley grinned and turned back to her computer.

"Call it a gift."

Charley chucks a pillow at Ashley's head and laughs when Ashley scowls at her.

**-You Found Me-**

After unpacking boxes for what seemed like the entire day, Kyle took residence in the abandoned chair in the living room. Sam was going through all her notes on the new book she was supposed to write. She didn't like any of the notes.

"Charley's birthday is next week."

Sam stopped what she was doing and looked at her boyfriend. Charley's mother, Ryan had died during child birth. Ryan was Kyle's first love and Sam knew that, but Charley had grown up without a mother. Next week would mark sixteen years, on one hand it was a good thing. Charley was at her sweet sixteen. On the other hand it also meant a reminder for all people involved that Ryan had been gone for sixteen years as well.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. How is Charley going to take it?"

"She'll be a little closed off, but she'll be fine. She doesn't do parties though so keep that in mind. Like I said before, we just usually sit on the couch and I tell Charley about her mom."

"Do you want Ashley and me to leave the house during that time?"

Kyle shakes his head.

"No, I think having you two there is going to be better for Charley."

"I'm here for you too Kyle. It's okay to grieve as well."

**-You Found Me- **

It was the day of Charley's birthday, the tenth of June and Charley wasn't happy about it. She woke up angry and she wouldn't talk to a single person in her house.

Charley walked into the kitchen with a frown. Kyle, Sam and Ashley were all sitting around the table not saying anything.

"Why aren't you guys talking?" Charley asks as she takes a seat in the empty chair.

"We don't feel like it. Kind of like you," Ashley replies with a sigh.

Charley rolls her eyes.

"Ashley butt out. You don't know what it's like."

Ashley stands up from the table in a huff.

"You do realize who you are talking too, right? I grew up without a mother until now. Quit being so damn selfish," Ashley says in a huff as she walks away from the table.

"Charley, was that really necessary?" Kyle asks.

Sam gets up from the table to check her daughter while shooting Charley a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I just hate my birthday. Can't anybody understand that?"

"Yeah I can understand that sweets, but it isn't just you and I anymore okay? Sam and Ashley are a part of this family so you are going to have to figure out some way to push that anger somewhere else."

Charley looks at her father with tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair. It's not fair that I grew up without a mom."

Kyle gets up from the table and wraps his arms around his daughter while she cried.

**-You Found Me-**

"What's wrong with our son?" Julian asks as he comes out of Zack's room. "He won't talk to me."

"Sam hasn't been spending time with him. He's a little lonely."

Julian frowns. He didn't like the fact that his son was so sad, but he also understood why Sam wasn't hanging with him. She has a family of her own that she has to care of.

"Are we going to talk to him together or will he not listen to us?"

"Honey, I think the only person he will talk to would be our daughter, but she's getting used to having Charley and Kyle living with her plus it's Charley's birthday and that has it's own drama attached to it."

Julian sits down next to his wife on the couch.

"We do have a present for Charley, right?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, we do."

Julian nods his head.

"That's good."

Brooke looks at her husband and sighs.

"You want to go talk to our son now, don't you?"

Julian nods his head giving his wife a heartwarming smile. Brooke stands up from the couch and holds out her hand.

"Let's go, husband."

**-You Found Me-**

After Charley's meltdown the family decided to spend some time lounging about in the living room. Sam was curled up next to Kyle on the couch while Ashley and Charley were lying on the floor. They were watching an episode of Life Unexpected.

"I can really relate to Lux," Ashley states. "I mean besides being adopted by my birthparents thing, but if you think about it Lux and I aren't that different."

"I agree," Sam says from her spot on the couch. "I relate to her as well."

"Tasha is my favorite," Charley says. "She's got this attitude and I love it."

"I favor Baze and Ryan."

The three girls look at Kyle like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You can only choose one, Kyle, it's either Team Baze or Team Ryan. You can't have both," Sam explains.

"Team Baze, then."

The girls nod their head.

"Good answer," Charley says with a smile.

Kyle just grins.

**-You Found Me-**

Brooke and Julian walked into their son's room and found Zack lying on his bed looking intently at the ceiling.

"Zack, your dad and I would like to speak with you, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Zack whispers into the air.

Brooke and Julian sit down on either side of him and Zack sits up in his bed.

"Am I in trouble?"

Brooke chuckles as Julian ruffles his head.

"No, buddy, that's not it. Your mom and I know you have been feeling a little left out of Sam's life and we just want to speak to you about it."

"Does Sam not love me anymore?" Zack asks fearfully. He loved his sister dearly. He didn't want to think about what he had asked.

Brooke wraps her arms around her son tightly.

"Zachary Austin Baker, don't you ever think like that. Your sister loves you, but buddy, your sister is also growing up. She's in love and she has a family. That's what happens when you grow up, but she will always love you, always."

"I just miss her."

"We know that son, we miss her too, but we also know that at the moment, Sam has a lot of things going on in her life right now and once things cool down it will get back to normal," Julian tries to explain in a way that would make his seven year old son understand.

"Do you understand Zack?" Brooke asks when Julian receives no response from their son.

Zack nods his head. He didn't want to have his parents see him cry. He just missed his big sister.

"If you want to talk to us Zack, you can always do that okay, especially when the new baby comes," Brooke explains. "We don't want you to feel left out."

"Okay mom," Zack says with a grin.

**-You Found Me-**

"Was this the first time that Charley didn't ask about her mom?" Sam asks as she settles into bed next to Kyle.

Kyle places his book on his nightstand and shuts off the light.

"Yeah, it was. I know Charley wanted to though. I could see the look in her eye, but maybe with having you and Ashley there she felt like she couldn't."

Sam snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"I get it. I went through that with Brooke when I asked her opinion about finding my birthfather. She had already married Julian and he had adopted me and I just…I don't know. It was really weird."

"You were curious."

"I didn't want to hurt Julian. Maybe this was Charley's way of not hurting me," Sam said thoughtfully.

Kyle placed a small kiss on Sam's forehead.

"If that's true than that means she thinks of you as a mother. How do you feel about that?"

Sam doesn't answer. Instead, she poses a question for Kyle.

"Ashley sees you as a father. How do you feel about that?"

Both Sam and Kyle went to sleep thinking the same thing.

They were definitely okay with that.


	2. Sixteen

**A/N: I apologize that it took a week longer than I wanted to get this chapter up. I had most of it complete and then something happened to the file and I lost it so I had to start all over, but I think this version is better anyway and it's longer.**

**I've only had few reviews for the first chapter, but I hope as the story continues that I will gain more. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>July<strong>_

**Chapter Two: Sixteen**

Sam and Ashley walk into the house. It was Ashley's 16th birthday and as promised, Sam had brought Ashley to get her Driver's license like she had down with Charley.

Charley looks at Ashley.

"Did you get it?" Charley asks with excitement.

Ashley pulls some papers from her back pocket and nods her head with a smile.

"I'm a licensed driver."

"That's great, Ashley. I'm proud of you," Kyle says with a smile as he walks over to Sam and gives her a kiss.

"Thanks Kyle."

Charley grabs Ashley's hand.

"Tell me how it went," Charley says as the run into one of the bedrooms.

Sam sighs and sits down on the couch. Kyle follows her with a smile.

"We have two teenage drivers in the house," Kyle states.

"I know."

Sam waits a minute before speaking again.

"Do you really think buying just one car for the both of them is going to work?"

Kyle nods his head.

"That's what we agreed on. It would be hard for them to have their own car especially with the parameters we set up."

"I hope those two agree with it. I mean we still have our own cars if things become a problem."

Sam snuggles into Kyle's side. She enjoyed these moments with her boyfriend.

"Any idea on your next book yet?"

"Not a clue and I'm still freaking out about it."

Kyle rests his chin o Sam's head.

"It will come to you Sam. I have no doubt about it. Before I forget, your mom came by this morning."

"Did she tell you what for?"

"Something to do with not spending enough time with Zack."

"I don't know what mom wants me to do. Every time I try to talk to Zack, he blows me off. He's a stubborn seven year old."

Kyle laughs as Sam rolls her eyes.

"I remember when Charley was like that. Zack's a good kid Sam, he'll come around."

"I hope you're right," Sam says with a sigh. "I need my brother back."

**-You Found Me-**

Brooke comes out of the bathroom grumbling.

"I despise morning sickness."

Julian smiles at his wife. He remembered when Brooke had been pregnant with Zack. Her morning sickness lasted morning noon and night, at least for the first few months. He also remembered that she had despised morning sickness, then too.

"Momma, did you have morning sickness with me?"

Brooke smiles at her son. Lately, Zack had been asking all about his life in her tummy.

"Yes I did and it was all worth it because I got you in the end."

Zack smiles and goes back to eating his breakfast.

"How are you really doing?" Julian asks in concern as he moves from his spot on the table and goes to hug his wife.

"We're going fine. My emotions are starting to get wacky. It reminds me though, did you go and get Ashley's birthday present for tomorrow?"

Julian nods his head.

"Yes, I did."

"I helped," Zack throws in.

Julian smiles wider and with a laugh.

"Yes, we did and it's all set to go."

Brooke kisses her husband and takes a seat next to her son.

"So, Zachary, are you planning to talk to your sister at all?"

Zack shrugs his shoulders and Brooke sighs.

"Maybe tomorrow," Brooke whispers.

**-You Found Me-**

Ashley and Charley are both lying down on Charley's bed. Since Charley and Kyle moved into the house, Ashley and Charley had only gotten closer. They spend a lot of time together and hoped that maybe one day if everything worked out all right with their parents that they could be sisters one day.

"Were you nervous when you took the test?"

"A little bit, I guess. I mean I studied hard and I practiced with almost everyone. I'm glad it's finally done though."

"What do you think you are getting tomorrow at your party?" Charley asks as she rolls onto her side. Ashley does the same.

"I hope that I get a car, but considering you didn't get one, I don't think I will. Whatever it is, I just hope it's good."

"I'm sure it will be," Charley reassures not having a clue if what she is saying is true. "Who is all coming tomorrow?"

Ashley sits up in bed and ponders the question.

"Nathan, Haley and their kids, Brooke, Julian and Zack. That's basically it. I wanted to keep it low key."

Charley smiles at the mention of the Scott family.

"We go to school with the Jamester. How old is Erika?"

"She's five almost six."

Ashley gets off of Charley's bed and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

Charley laughs and flops back down on her bed.

**-You Found Me-**

Ashley bounces into the room later that night when Sam had announced that she had a phone call. It was nearing the end of her birthday and so far she had only done a few things with the immediate family and that's only because her party was tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"_Happy birthday, Ashley."_

Ashley grins into the phone.

"Thanks Heather."

It was a fairly recent development between Ashley and Heather. Heather is Ashley's biological mother who Sam had found in hopes that Ashley's pain could slowly start to dissolve. Sam had been worried at first because in her situation, it seemed as though Rebecca never really had the time of day to talk to Sam unlike Heather who has called a few times a month and made sure that she and Ashley had dinner every so often.

"_It's your sweet sixteen. What are your plans?"_

"I'm just gonna stay home with the family. I love them and I don't really have many friends, but I love my family."

"_I never really had friends growing up either Ashley and I'm sure a ton of others are like that as well. Listen, I just really wanted to call you today because I knew you were going to be busy tomorrow, but I do have your present here at the house for you so I'll give it to you the next time that we have dinner, okay?"_

Ashley smiles, she was glad that Heather was trying to at least be a friend to her. She didn't need a mom. She had Sam for that.

"Awesome, thanks for calling."

"_No problem."_

Ashley hangs up the phone and turns to see Sam leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Ashley sighs and nods her head.

"I'm fine. It's still a little weird, but it's good for me, so thanks mom."

Both Ashley and Sam freeze the moment those words come out of Ashley's mouth. It had been the first time that Sam had heard those words from Ashley. Ashley looked around nervous and Sam smiled a bit.

"It's not a problem Ashley. You're my daughter and you were hurting. I had to make it right somehow."

Ashley runs and gives Sam a hug.

"Thank you."

Those two didn't need any more words after that.

**-You Found Me-**

Ashley's party was in full swing later the next day. Nathan and Haley had arrived with Erika and Jamie about an hour ago and everyone was gathered in Sam and Kyle's backyard.

Ashley and Charley were sitting in a couple of lawn chairs while Erika talked and talked to them.

Zack was playing a game with Jamie and all the adults were on the back porch talking.

"How has life been?" Nathan asks Sam and Kyle referring to Kyle and Charley moving into Sam's place.

"They're great. I'm just glad that our kids get along because if they didn't we would have a whole other problem."

"Especially with two teenage hormonal girls," Kyle comments.

Sam, Haley and Brooke all sort of glare at Kyle. Nathan and Julian wince. They have been in this situation before even more so when a comment involves hormonal and girls in the same sentence.

"Dude, not good," Nathan says with a smirk.

Julian nods his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, honest."

Sam pats her boyfriend's back with a smile.

"I know that. Just watch it next time."

"Before I get into anymore trouble, I'm going into the house to get some snacks," Kyle states before walking into the house.

Julian and Nathan looked at the girls and decided to follow Kyle into the house as well.

The girls take a seat on the steps and watch the yard where all their kids were playing.

"How's the pregnancy coming along Brooke?" Haley asks her best friend with a smile. She was happy that her friend was going to have another child. Brooke had always been the motherly kind.

"Things are going good. Morning sickness is kicker, but I've experienced it before so nothing out of the ordinary."

"How has Zack been taking it?" Sam asks her mother as she turns to face her.

"He's been asking me questions about my pregnancy with him. It's really cute actually. I've also been trying to get him to talk to you, but so far nothing has happened."

Haley looks at Sam and Brooke in confusion.

"What's going on with Zack and why isn't he talking to you?"

"I haven't been spending as much time with him as I used to, but I've had a lot of things going on and I can't just put that on hold for him. I mean I feel bad of course, but I told him once things calmed down that him and I will spend some quality time together alone."

"He doesn't like the changes, does he?" Haley questions softly.

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, I don't think he does and it worries me for when the baby comes. I just don't know how I can handle Zack's issues at this point in time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Brooke. When the time comes, I'm sure you will figure it all out. But moving on, have you and Julian talked about what you wanted?" Haley says with a big grin. She loved baby talk.

"As long as the baby is healthy that's all we care about."

"Mom, you have to want one or the other at least on some level. What about a little girl?"

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"As long as the baby is healthy, that's all I care about."

"I think you should have a little girl."

Haley looks at Brooke questioningly as Sam whispers the comment to her mom.

"Why a little girl Sammy?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders with a sigh.

"Because you already had a little boy now it's time for a little girl," Sam says before walking away.

Brooke watches Sam walk away saddened.

"It looks like Sam still has the same insecurities she had as a teenager."

"She's been through a lot Haley. I'm sure there have been a lot of things that she hasn't told me. I just wish this one insecurity will go away."

**-You Found Me-**

"…And daddy, he threw the ball in the net and it went in and it was amazing. My daddy is awesome."

Charley and Ashley grin at Erika's enthusiasm. She was a lot like Haley which made the girls laugh harder.

"Erika Penelope Scott!"

Erika turns around quickly and comes face to face with Sam.

"You scared me Sammy," Erika says with a huff.

"Well sorry, sweet girl, but I think it's time that we give Ashley her presents, how about it?"

They all had already had ice cream and cake.

Erika nods her head with a smile. Ashley and Charley grin.

"Then can you do me a huge favor?"

Erika smiles and nods her head waiting for instructions.

"Can you gather everyone so we can get things started please?"

Erika jumps off of the lawn chair.

"Present time!"

Sam laughs and shakes her head.

"How about it girls, are you ready?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Ashley that Sam?"

"Kyle and I have something for the both of you and it's kind of a big present so yeah."

"What is it?" Charley asks intrigued.

"You just have to wait to find out."

**-You Found Me-**

The gifts for Ashley were given and opened quickly. The Scott family had given Ashley a few best seller books and a few journals, both of which were from Haley. Nathan had gotten her a stuffed bear with a basketball in its hands. It was really cute and Ashley loved bears. Jamie and Erika had helped their parents pick out gifts.

Julian and Brooke had given Ashley gas cards like they had done for Charley as well as some new clothes from Brooke's line. Zack had drawn Ashley a picture and put it in a picture frame. It was a cute gift and all the adults plus Charley and Ashley had awed over it.

Charley had given her pseudo sister a new computer software game that Ashley had been saving her money for.

The only people left to give Ashley her present was Kyle and Sam.

"So, what'd you get me?"

Sam looks at all the adults and smiles slightly. They all knew of the present that was parked in the driveway in the front.

"It's more like a gift for the both of you. I hope you don't mind sharing," Kyle says with a smile. "It's parked out front."

Both girls are instantly to their feet and running into the front of the house as well as the kids. The adults slowly make their way to the front.

**-You Found Me-**

The car that all the children were currently sitting in was a Grey 2005 Chevrolet Trailblazer with tan interior.

"Nice gift," Nathan says with a smile.

Sam walks over to the front driver's side door and looks inside.

"Girls, there are a few things that we have to talk about so please exit the vehicle and the sooner that we can get through the guidelines the sooner I will let you and Charley go out for a drive."

The girls weren't asked twice to get out of the car.

"What are the guidelines?"

This was the part where the adults had no idea what Kyle and Sam had come up with for the girls. Charley and Ashley were leaning against the car with smiles on their faces. Kyle starts talking.

"Sam and I will cover half of the insurance meaning that you and Charley will have to come up with the other half. Now we only have to pay insurance every six months so you do have some time to come up with your half."

"We will also pay for one full tank of gas a month, any other gas expenses other than that you and Charley will have to come up with the money for," Sam states with a slight smile. "If there are problems with the car we will pay for them, but that doesn't mean you can go out and wreck it either. Remember driving is a privilege." Sam turns to Kyle.

"If you cannot come up with your part of the insurance than you will not be driving this car. If you get in trouble whether it be at school or at home, driving privileges will be the first to go. Any questions?"

Charley and Ashley shake their head, Sam smiles.

"Ashley, say thanks for the presents and tell your family goodbye because by the time you get back from your drive I'm sure they will be gone."

Ashley does as she is told and hops into the car along with Charley and drives off.

Nathan turns to Sam and Kyle.

"Well, we are going to head out. Thank you for inviting us Sam."

"It's not a problem really. Bye guys," Erika attaches herself to Sam's legs and Sam smiles down at the little girl. "Bye Erika," Sam waved at Jamie as Erika pulled away. "Bye James."

Jamie smirks and nods his head.

"We'll talk later Sam," were Haley's parting words after a quick hug.

Sam looks around and notices that her little brother was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Zack run off too?"

"One guess," Brooke says with a slight smile.

There really was only one spot outside that Zack would go to and it was in his backward where a Tree house had been built a few years ago. It was a project that Julian, Zack and Sam had worked on together. Zack had declared it the DB tree house. D for Davis and B for Baker, a little bit of both of them inside.

Sam turns to Kyle and gives him a quick kiss.

"I've got to grab something for Zack. Spend some time with my parents and I'll see you soon."

Julian and Brooke turn to Kyle.

"Breakfast club anyone?" Julian asks.

Kyle and Brooke grin, along with Julian it was their favorite movie.

**-You Found Me-**

After grabbing the small gift from her bedroom Sam made her way into her parent's backward and made her way up the wooden ladder to the tree house where Zack was presumably at. It turned out he was. Sam climbed up and took a seat in the red beanbag next to Zack who was reading a book (Something he had gotten from Julian, not Brooke).

"Zack, are you going to talk to me now?" Sam questions softly.

Zack turns the page in his book and Sam sighs, but continues talking anyway.

"I know I haven't been the best sister these last few weeks and I honestly should have no excuses for it. I miss you bro. Even when mom and dad had just gotten married and found out that mom was pregnant I told them that they better have a boy," Zack stopped reading his book and slowly turned to face his sister who was staring at the wall in front of her. "Boys are easy. Jamie was little and I hung out with him so I prayed that you were a boy and I was happy that you were. I got to be your big sister and you were my little brother. Ever since I was little I always wanted a little brother. I knew at times it was going to be hard being your sister especially when I grew up and I was right, but Zack,"

Sam turns to face her brother who was staring intently at her.

"I'm going to try and delegate my time better," Zack looked at his sister in confusion and Sam smiles slightly. "It means manage it better and I promise I will. I'll tell Ashley, Charley and Kyle as well that once a week maybe on a Saturday or a Sunday that it's you and I time and if I don't then you can think of some things that I have to do for you to make it better."

"Like make my bed?"

Sam laughs and nods her head.

"If that's what you choose then sure, I'll make your bed."

Zack gets out of his chair and sits in his sister's lap.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Zack attack."

Sam pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to her brother.

"I got this for you."

Zack opens up the small present and smiles.

"This is so cool."

It was a dog tag with the words Zack Attack on it.

"I've got one kind of like it," Sam says as she pulls her dog tag out from under her shirt. Sam's dog tag read Sammy D. "Now we match."

After a few minutes of silence Zack speaks up.

"Can we go and get some more ice cream Sammy?"

Sam chuckles.

"Sure we can Zack, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Brulian's baby's sex is still up in the air for me…**

**I'm posing this question to all of my reviewers.**

**Give me a detailed description is to why Brulian should have a boy or a girl and the one that convinces me the most will win…so send me your reviews. Your reasoning can be short or long, have criticism or none, it doesn't matter, but if you really want a boy or really want a girl you better leave me something.**


	3. Parents and the Start of School

**A/N: This took me a long time to write and I'm not sure how I like it, but I'll let you all be the judge.**

**Also, I have decided the sex of Brooke and Julian's baby and a lot of you had some interesting arguments so it was nice to see what people thought, however none of you will know until I actually write it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>September<strong>_

**Chapter Three: Parents and the Start of School**

"What are my boys going to be doing today?" Brooke asks as she stretches in the living room. She was currently four months pregnant and now that the morning sickness has started to lessen, Brooke's mood was that much better.

"I was thinking that I take Zack to get the last minute things he needs before school starts, what do you think?"

"That's a wonderful idea husband of mine. The list is on the refrigerator."

Julian walks over to the fridge and picks up the list before putting it in his pocket.

"We can't forget that," Julian turns his attention towards his wife. "Are you sure you are going to be fine staying her by yourself because you can always come with Zack and me?"

Brooke shakes her head as she lets out a breath.

"Nope. Zack and I already had part of the school shopping. I get the clothes while you get the supplies, that's how it works."

And it was true. Every time September rolled around Brooke had made sure that she got the best part of school shopping done, the clothes. It was like that with Sam and it was like that with Zack and it will be like that with their new son or daughter on the way. Julian always got the actually supply list, pens, crayons, markers, etc. That was the boring part and Brooke didn't want to have to deal with that.

"Okay, buddy, I need you to hurry up with breakfast and then I need you to get changed really fast and then we can go."

"I have to feed Raven, too, daddy," Zack reminded Julian.

Julian grins. Raven was a well taken care of dog.

"You're right. I almost forgot, but hurry up please."

**-You Found Me-**

"My parents are coming," Kyle announces at the breakfast table. Sam and Ashley's forks were stopped in mid air while Charley was looking intently at her plate. Her dad did not have the best timing. She knew that for sure.

Sam sets her fork down at looks at her boyfriend.

"When are they coming exactly?"

"In a few hours," Kyle whispers knowing he was in trouble.

Sam starts laughing and everyone at the table looks at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry; it sounded like you said they were coming in a few hours. I must have heard wrong."

Kyle freezes and Ashley and Charley decide that it's time to leave the table. They hurry out of the room and Sam gets up from her chair and brings her food to dump in the trash, her appetite had all, but disappeared.

"Sam," Kyle says as he slowly gets up from his chair. "Samantha, baby, talk to me," Kyle pleads.

"How long did you know that they were coming? Tell me the truth please."

"A few days, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Okay, I get that, but bringing up your parents visit a few hours before they should arrive is way out of line. I need to prepare Kyle. I've never done this crap before. I don't know what I am supposed to do."

Kyle walks over to Sam and wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

"Look, they will love you because you love me and you love Charley. That's all they really need to know. They will see us happy and everything will be fine. I promise."

"I hope you're right, but I don't know if I can handle this."

"Then talk to your mom. Maybe she has some stories on how she met your dad's parents."

**-You Found Me-**

"Are your grandparents nice?" Ashley asks as she settles onto her bed. It was Ashley's room that the girls had chosen to retreat to.

"They can be. I don't see them very often and when I do they are nice enough. I guess, but like I said I don't see them very often unlike we see Brooke and Julian every day."

"Is it weird that mom is acting weird about meeting your dad's parents?"

Charley shrugs her shoulders.

"I have no idea. I remember when my dad was nervous when meeting Brooke and Julian. I think Sam is too afraid that they won't like her and that she isn't good for their son which is crap if that ends up being what they say."

"I agree. It's crap, they are so in love it's sickening.'

**-You Found Me-**

"So, we got your pencils and your crayons, what's next on the list Zack?" Julian asks his son as he pushes the cart forward.

"Notebooks."

Julian stops in front of the notebooks and looks at all of the wide varieties.

"Okay, I'm gonna need your help. What do you like more?" Julian asks as he holds up two different notebooks. "SpongeBob or Hello Kitty?" Julian asks with a grin.

Zack threw a glare at his dad before grabbing SpongeBob and throwing him into the cart. Julian just stands there laughing.

"I'm sorry Zack. Your face was so priceless. SpongeBob is definitely cooler than Hello Kitty."

"Yeah, and I'm not a girl!"

Julian grins.

"I know, I know. So, is there anything else left on this list?"

Zack looks at the list and nods his head even though Julian couldn't see.

"Folders, a protractor and a compass and mom added chocolate, but I think she had a craving or something."

"That's a really good explanation son. I'm assuming you want SpongeBob folders to match your SpongeBob notebooks and your SpongeBob pencils."

Zack nods his head with a smile.

"I love SpongeBob. Sammy does too, right?"

"Yes, Zack. I'm sure Sammy still does as well. Let's go find you some folders."

**-You Found Me-**

Sam storms into her mother's house in panic. In less than an hour Kyle's parents were set to arrive and Sam was just freaking out about it. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know how to act with Kyle around them. Did they hold hands? Did they kiss? Do they stay completely away from each other? She didn't know and it was one of these times when she needed her mom.

"Kyle's parents are coming in less than an hour and I'm freaking out."

Brooke looks up from the book she was attempting to read and just stares at her daughter.

"No, "good afternoon," or "how are you" or "how is the baby?"

Sam sits down in a huff and smiles slightly.

"I'm sorry. How are you and the baby?"

"Baby and me are fine," Brooke says as she places her hands on her stomach. "Now why are you freaking out?"

"Kyle just informed me that his parents are coming and I'm freaking out."

Brooke smiles.

"Every couple has that moment."

"I never had that with Austin," Sam says in reference to her ex boyfriend.

"Honey, Austin was an ass. He doesn't count. Look, you will be just fine I promise. It would've been better if you had a longer time to get used to the idea but,"

"I forgot to mention that Kyle knew about it a few days ago, but neglected to tell me because he didn't know how."

"I'd kill him," Brook responds honestly. "But I remember meeting Julian's parents and it wasn't great either."

"How did you meet them again?"

"I was never formally introduced to Paul. I just yelled at him and told him he was a crappy ass father and then we went on from there. As for Sylvia, I basically had called her old and shut the door on her face."

"It was Halloween, wasn't it?" Sam says with a smirk.

Brooke frowns and nods her head.

"Look, the point is. You will never be perfect in their eyes. No one can ever measure up, but that's a parent's way of keeping their child closer to them. Sam, as long as you meet them and you be yourself, that's all they want. They don't need some fantasy on how you live your life. Just be honest and if they don't like then that's fine. That's why people have the in-laws from hell. They would just be added to the list."

**-You Found Me-**

After Julian had purchased Zack's school things they had decided to head to the park so Zack could run off his extra energy.

Julian and Zack were in the middle of a game of tag when Zack stopped instantly. Julian had almost fallen on him, but he stopped.

"What's the matter?"

Zack turns to his father with a sad look.

"When the baby comes we won't get to do this anymore," Zack says before walking over to the bench and sitting down. Julian follows his son.

"Zack, having a little brother or sister is going to be fun because then you can play these games with them instead of your lame old dad," Julian says with a smile.

"You're not old," Zack says with a smile.

"What about lame?" Julian questions.

Zack nods his head.

"Yes, you are lame, but that's not the point. We can't have any father and son time when you're busy with the baby. I don't want that to happen."

"You're right it's not going to happen," Zack looks at his dad with sadness. "As often as we have been. I will always have time for all of my kids, but you just have to share your time now. It's going to be the same with Momma and with Sam. Less time with me, but there will still be time. Do you understand?"

"I have to share," Zack says with a nod of his head.

"Yep. You just have to share me. Do you think you can handle that?"

Zack nods his head with a smile before taping Julian on the arm and running away.

"You're it!"

**-You Found Me-**

"Mom, dad, come on in," Kyle greets his parents as he opens the front door.

John and Gloria Decker step through the door with tight smiles on their faces.

"You gave up your place for this," John mentions. "At least it's nice."

"Did you do anything to the house Kyle or is your girlfriend the head of this household?"

Kyle takes a breath and shuts the door.

"Yes, this is Sam's decoration ideas, but that's okay because I like it the way it is. Sam is just in the back with the girls, you two can take a seat on the couch and I'll get everybody for you."

Kyle walks away and John and Gloria take a seat on the couch.

"I like the house. It's charming. The question is is she treating our son and granddaughter right?"

"I'm sure everything is fine Gloria," John says with no care in the world.

**-You Found Me- **

After getting Ashley, Sam and Charley from the back, they had all settled into the living room and everyone was introduced to each other.

"So, Sam, Kyle says that you are a writer. I'm sorry to say that Gloria and I haven't had a chance to read any of your books."

"It's okay," Sam says with a kind smile. "I know a lot of people haven't read it and its okay although I need people to read it."

Gloria and John just smile at Sam.

"Ashley, I'm glad that you and Charley have gotten along so well. I bet it was hard when your mom started dating Charley's dad."

Ashley shook her head.

"Actually it wasn't because Charley and I were already friends and now we are just closer."

"Can I get you two a refill on your soda or something?" Sam says unsure of what to do right now.

"Yes, please," Gloria says as she hands her glass over to Sam.

Sam makes her way towards the kitchen and Charley gets her father's attention.

"Dad is it okay if Ashley and I take the car and go see a movie?" Charley asks before bringing her attention to her grandparents. "I mean as long as Grandma and Grandpa are okay with it."

"You have to ask them Charley."

Charley gives her grandparents the puppy eyed look.

"Can I go please?"

"Of course you can Charlotte. We will call you later."

Charley gets up from the floor and kisses her grandparents on the cheek.

"I'm just going to tell mom. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Decker," Ashley politely says before leaving the room.

"Make sure you give Sam details as well please Charley," Kyle orders his daughter.

"Of course daddy. I love you," Charley says before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room to tell Sam the details for the night.

**-You Found Me-**

"Zack and I had a talk today," Julian says as he places the bags on the counter in the kitchen. "He was really worried about not being able to spend any more time with me after the baby is born."

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

"I think both of our kids are worried about it. I already know Sam has issues without her even saying anything and I think it has to deal with the fact that she's adopted and Zack and this baby isn't. Then we have Zack who is worried that his father isn't going to have time for him anymore. I feel bad."

"Brooke, things will work out. Everyone will be fine and Sam has her own issues that she hasn't worked through, but we are here for her if she ever decides to deal with it. As for Zack, I think I settle it today."

Julian wraps his arms around Brooke and kisses the side of her head.

"How is baby?"

"Baby is fine, but he or she misses daddy. I can tell."

"I missed both of you, but now Zack is all set for school to start in two weeks. The summer went by fast," Julian mentions.

"Yeah, pretty soon, Zack will be graduating high school and having a girlfriend. Oh god, I don't want that to happen just yet. Zack is my baby boy. I don't want him to grow up."

Julian chuckles.

"Neither do I, baby, neither do I."

**-You Found Me-**

"It was nice to meet you Sam, but we best be going," John says as he stands up from the couch.

Sam shakes hands with John again and gives him a smile.

"It was nice to meet you too as well. I hope to see you again at some point in the future."

Sam just stands in the living room while Kyle walks his parents out to their car.

"What do you think?"

"She seemed nervous," John mentions. "It's understandable though. Sam is definitely not our first choice son, but from what we can tell, you love each other and the way she interacted with the kids was nice to see. I approve."

"Yes, son, I agree with your father."

"Tell Charley and Ashley we say bye," Gloria says before getting into the car.

Kyle stands and watches as his parents drive away. Gloria and John Decker had not changed a bit.

**-You Found Me-**

Kyle walks back into the house with a sigh.

"Are your parents always like that?" Sam asks.

Kyle nods his head.

"Imagine how I grew up. Anyway, now we won't have to worry about them for at least another year," Sam raises an eyebrow. "That's just how they are. They visit once a year and only call a few times a year. They're weird."

Kyle takes a seat on the couch and Sam is quickly to follow.

"Two weeks left of summer then we go to work, our kids go to school. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm excited. I love my job."

**-You Found Me-**

"Zachary Baker, get up, it's time for school."

Zack opens his eyes with a yawn. His mom woke him up and he wasn't really happy about it.

"I don't wanna go," Zack whined as he rolled over in bed.

Brooke just smiles. She never really had a hard time getting Zack up from school, but apparently today it was going to happen a little bit differently.

"Zack attack, get up now please," Brooke says before tickling her son awake.

Zack's laughter was so loud that Julian had found himself stumbling into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Momma, stop," Zack says out of breath.

Brooke laughs and stops tickling her son.

"Alrighty, get up and get a shower so we can eat and daddy and I can take you to school."

Zack whines as he gets off his bed and exits his room. Julian and Brooke laugh at their son.

"He's so much like Sam."

"Yeah, but here's what I don't get. She hated getting up for school in the morning and now she has to as an adult."

Brooke laughs at her husband and cuddles into him on their son's bed. Julian places his hand on Brooke's tummy.

"I love you."

Brooke smiles gently at her husband.

"I love you, too."

**-You Found Me-**

Charley and Ashley walk up to Ashley's locker so she could get her things for class. Charley and Ashley were happy that a lot of their classes were the same. As Ashley was digging in her locker, Charley had noticed two men walking their way.

"Looks like we have two new students."

The taller boy had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The boy next to him looked like his brother only he had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a basketball jersey.

Ashley closes her locker and looks at the boys.

"I thought you heard already."

Charley looks at Ashley.

"What do you mean?"

"The taller one's name is Mark Healy, he's sixteen and the shorter one is his brother Thomas Healy and he's fifteen years old."

"And do you want to tell me how you know this oh wise one?" Charley questions with a smile.

"Mom has them in her English class which just happens to be ours once again."

Charley smirks.

"This year is about to get interesting."


	4. A Friend in Need

**A/N: This should've been up yesterday, but I kind of got tired of writing it so I saved the rest for today. Here is the new chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>September<strong>_

**Chapter Four: A Friend in Need**

Sam stood in front of her classroom with a smile on her face. It had been two weeks since school had started up again for the year and things were pretty easy in her class, until now. They were going to start their first essay today. It was basically a narrative story on anything that they wanted. There was only going to be a few restrictions.

"Good morning class, how are all of you?"

The class greeted Sam energetically especially for a Monday morning.

"I love the enthusiasm to start this class. I think it's so great. For those of you, who don't know, two weeks ago we had two transfer students come into the class, Mark and Thomas Healy, can you boys please stand up."

Mark and Thomas do as they are told and smile at the class slightly. Mark ran his hand through his brown hair and his blue eyes shined with slight nervousness. He was never really good with crowds.

In the back of the classroom, Sam watches Ashley's eyes light up.

"Um, I guess all I got to say is that I hope to make friends."

"Have, all I have to say. This is an English class Mr. Healy," Sam says with a grin. "Thomas, introduce yourself one last time for the class."

Charley's eyes light up when Thomas speaks. Sam shakes her head. She was going to have two lovesick teenage girls in her house.

"I agree with my brother," his green eyes lit up. He sat back down in his desk and pulled the pen that was resting behind his ear. His brown hair was covering it.

Sam clasps her hands together.

"Now that everyone knows everybody I think it's time to start our very first essay."

The class groaned and Sam laughed. That's what she wanted to hear.

**-You Found Me-**

During her lunch break she was surprised by who walked through her classroom door.

"From student to teacher, you know you look good behind that desk."

Sam grinned at her friend and welcomed him into the classroom.

"Jack, how are you? I haven't seen you in awhile. How's my godson?"

Jack's smile faded slightly.

"Um, things are okay I guess. Stephanie and I are having some financial issues at the moment."

Sam's face turned into a more serious expression.

"Jack, how bad is the financial issues?"

"We lost our house," Jack says as he takes a seat on the edge of Sam's desk. "John, Stephanie and I are at her parents place, but it's small. I'm trying to look for another job, but nothing is panning out."

"Jack, I'm sorry. If there is anything that I can do, please let me know. You're my best friend."

Jack sighs and nods his head.

"I hate asking you this, but I have no other choice. I have a family to consider. I need to borrow some money from you Sam and it's not a little bit either."

Sam leans back in her chair. She could see that Jack was in distress over his financial issues and she had money to help him out, but she was a little reluctant on just handing money over even if he was her best friend.

"How much?"

"Forty-thousand dollars."

Sam ran a hand through her hair.

"Jacky that's a lot of money."

"I know and I wouldn't ask you this unless I had a good reason for it."

"Despite the obvious, what are you going to use the money for?"

"I think it's time to start my own business. I mean when you and I were teens you and I talked about our future jobs and I think that maybe it's time for me to do something about it."

"Let me go through some of my financials and see what I can do, but things have changed since you last talked to me last. I have a family to support now."

Jack grinned.

"Did you get yourself a guy?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yes I did and he has a teenage daughter and I just adopted one so I have to girls and a boy to take care of."

"Anything will help Sam and I swear you will get the money back. I promise you that."

Outside Sam's classroom door Kyle had witnessed the interaction between his girl and some adult who he had not seen before. His thoughts went bad instantly.

_How could she cheat on me?_

**-You Found Me-**

Zack sat on the swings during recess. The school day only had a few hours left, but since he didn't have any friends he decided that sitting on the swings was his only option. He got to keep to himself and watch as other kids played with their friends. Zack watched as a young girl sat down on the empty swing next to his. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a baseball cap. She swung her legs and got the swing to start swinging.

Zack continued to look at her and when the girl noticed she dug her sneakers into the sand and stopped the swing.

"Why are you looking at me?"

Zack flushed pink and turned away.

"Sorry," Zack apologizes. "Sorry."

The girl grins at Zack and starts swinging again.

"My name is Amy, what's yours?"

Zack started swinging with a smile.

"Zack."

"You're gonna be my new friend Zack, okay?"

Zack stops pumping his legs and lets the swing continue to swing without power.

"Okay!"

**-You Found Me-**

"Our son is turning eight in a few days Julian. I don't like it. This is the only thing I hate about being a mother. My kids grow up to damn fast."

Julian looks up from his computer and looks at his wife who was busy planning their son's birthday party for this weekend.

"Honey, I've been through this before. You acted like this when Sam moved out of the house. I'm seeing it now and I'll see it again when our baby stops being a baby. It's just a part of living Brooke. Our kids are going to get older and they will eventually have their own family. Sam's already there."

Brooke gets tears in her eyes.

"It's not like I want it to happen!" Brooke yells as she walks into her bedroom and slams the door.

Julian sighs, saves the document he was working on and closed the computer. He knew he had screwed up. He hated the pregnancy hormones. Julian gets up from the table and walks to his bedroom door and knocks on it loudly.

"Brooke, honey, I'm sorry, could you open the door please?"

Julian heard a muffled "go away."

"Brooke, it's hard for me too, okay," Julian sighs. Hopefully this was working. "I don't like to admit it because I am the man of the house. I don't want to come off as week and thinking about our kids getting older and starting families, it makes me cry sometimes."

Brooke unlocks the door and opens it slightly.

"It does?" Brooke asks. All signs of her crying had long since disappeared.

"They're my kids Brooke. I don't like them growing up either."

Brooke opens the door wider and walks out the door and into her husband's arms.

"You're such a softie."

Julian grins because he was okay with that.

**-You Found Me-**

Sam walked into the house where Kyle was sitting on the couch flipping through the stations.

"Hey baby, the girls are hanging out with Thomas and Mark so it's just us until dinner."

Kyle looks at Sam with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

Sam drops her purse on the nearby table and sits next to Kyle. Kyle shifts slightly. Sam notices.

"What's wrong?"

"You should know," Kyle says with a glare. "I saw you with him!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kyle places the remote control on the table.

"I thought you loved me, but apparently I was wrong because you were with some guy. God I can't believe this!"

Sam stays on the couch in confusion.

"Kyle, I, I'm so confused right now."

"Don't play innocent Samantha. I know you are cheating on me," Kyle shakes his head. "I need to get some air," Kyle says before storming out of the house.

Sam was left on the couch in confusion.

_What was he talking about?_

**-You Found Me-**

"Do you guys have any thoughts on the paper that you are going to write?" Ashley asks as she opens up a candy bar.

"Not really," Thomas says. "My life isn't all that interesting. I sense that this paper is pretty open-ended, but I don't know. I just have no idea what to write about."

"I'm sure it will come to you Tom. At least you have time to figure it out. Ash and I live with Sam so she is constantly on our ass to get our work done."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Mark threw in.

Ashley and Charley glance at each other.

"It's a good thing."

Mark and Thomas couldn't help, but smile at the two girls they now consider really great friends.

**-You Found Me-**

Kyle knocked on the Baker's front door and waited for an answer. He knew that Sam talked to her mom regularly so maybe she had information on what was going on with his girl, the girl that he loved.

Brooke opened the door and smiled at Kyle, but her smile vanished when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Come on in."

Brooke and Kyle sat down on the couch. Brooke rubbed her tummy absentmindedly.

"Julian and Zack went out to get ice cream so it's just us. I'm assuming that you want to talk to me."

Kyle nods his head.

"I think Sam is cheating on me," Kyle looks at Brooke trying not to shed his tears. "She talks to you right? I mean she would tell you something like this."

"No she wouldn't tell me something like this, but Kyle I don't think Sam would cheat on you. My daughter is so madly in love with you that it's crazy. What makes you think she's cheating on you anyway?"

"I was going to her classroom for lunch like we do a few days a week and I look into the room and Sam is sitting at her desk and there's this man who was sitting on her desk. They're talking really intimately and I just didn't like it."

"Have you tried talking about this with Sam?"

None of what Kyle was saying made any sense to Brooke. She knew that her daughter wouldn't do that somebody. She could never cheat on anybody when there were two girls to think about let alone her own heart played into the equation as well.

"I kind of just yelled at her. I was just angry."

Sam comes storming into her mother's home. She needed advice.

"Mom, you would not bel-" Sam stops her sentence when she sees Kyle sitting on the couch next to her mom. "Oh, um, I'll just go."

Brooke stands up from the couch and shakes her head.

"No, you sit down and talk with your boyfriend. Obviously you two have something to work out. I'll just be in my room."

Sam sits down and looks at Kyle. Sam doesn't start speaking until she hears her mother's bedroom door close.

"I'm not cheating on you," Sam states. "I don't know where you got that idea, but it isn't true."

"I saw you today in your classroom with that guy."

Sam starts chuckling and shakes her head.

"Jack is my friend. He's been my friend since we were teenagers. He's married and he has a son who is my god child."

Kyle's mouth hangs open.

"He asked me for some money and that was that. We talked about his son and how his wife is expecting again," Sam grabs Kyle's hand. "I'm not cheating on you. I love you Kyle and that won't ever change."

Kyle leans forward and gives Sam a loving kiss.

"I love you, too and I'm sorry for thinking the worst. I apologize."

"I can see where you are coming from and I think we both were wrong at some point," Sam says as she cuddles into Kyle's side. She wanted to be close to her boyfriend.

Kyle wraps his arm around his girl and lets out a content sigh.

"Aren't you too just adorable?"

Kyle and Sam turn their heads to see Brooke standing at the side of the couch.

"I'm so glad that you two have made up. You belong to each other and Kyle I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Brooke," Kyle says with a grin.

"Now that this is settled we can move onto the next topic at hand," Brooke says as she switches the topic. "On to Zack's birthday party."

**-You Found Me-**

With it being the early start of the school year and Zack not having many friends his eight birthday party was mostly with family. Zack's new friend Amy was the only one he invited. The presents had already been open and everyone had already eaten cake. Everyone was just hanging out in the Baker backyard.

Sam was sitting on the stairs nursing a soda while watching Ashley and Charley hang with Jamie. Kyle, Nathan and Julian were sitting around talking about things that guys talk about. Erika, Amy and Zack were jumping on the trampoline-a new present given to Zack by Sam-. Brooke and Haley were making their way over to Sam.

"Why are you sitting by yourself girly?" Haley questions as she sits below Sam.

"Just watching my family," Sam responds with a smile.

"You sound like a mom," Brooke mentions with a grin.

"I am a mom doofus," Sam jokes.

Brooke playfully slaps Sam on the shoulder.

"No, seriously, what are you thinking about?"

Sam sighs, "Honestly, I'm worrying about my job. I'm still under contract and I have to have another book and I have absolutely no idea on what to write about and it sucks."

"Sam, what have I always taught you?" Haley questions, the teacher in her coming out in full swing.

"Write what you know, but I think that's my problem. I have already written everything I know."

Brooke just sits and listens to her daughter and best friend talk about Sam's work. She enjoyed reading Sam's work and if this was going to be something new she just wanted to hear about it and not contribute. Sam needed to do this on her own.

"That's not necessarily true, is it?" Haley asks as she looks over at Ashley and Charley playing a game with all the little kids and Jamie.

Sam looks to where Haley was looking and smiles. She had her new idea. Now she just needed to write.


	5. The Unknown Boyfriends

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but my homework kind of got in the way. Anyway, I hope that this chapter isn't too slow for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>October<strong>_

**Chapter Five: The Unknown Boyfriends**

Things with Kyle and Sam were improved after they sat down and really talked about what some aspects of the past that had not come up yet. After talking with Sam, Kyle had agreed to lend Jack money even though he was a little hesitant. Sam swore to him that they would see it again. She knew that. Jack never screwed his friends over especially when it came to money.

Sam had also found the time to start writing her new book. Sam's process for any book was always the same. Making lists was the one thing that got Sam to focus on her writing. She had a list of potential characters, lists of conflicts and any other necessary facts for a book. Over the last month Sam had finished her lists and now she was ready to dig deeper and start writing the chapters.

Now that Sam's den/office was now Charley's bedroom, Sam knew she had to go old school with her writing. Instead of working in her office she decided to sit outside in the fresh air with a blanket over her lap while she typed away on her laptop.

That's what she was currently doing while the rest of her family got ready for their day of school. Sam was already ready so she decided that a little bit of writing could do her good.

Kyle was buttoning up his shirt while walking out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Charley and Ashley were sitting at the table eating cereal and appeared to be finishing up their school work.

"Girls, shouldn't that have already be done yesterday?"

Charley swallows the food in her mouth and looks at her dad.

"We're just checking our answers is all, we want to make sure we have the right ones."

"It's for my math class isn't it?" Kyle asks as he pulls a coffee mug from the cupboard. He needed his coffee fix.

"Yes it is, but we already have it done so it isn't cheating Kyle. I promise."

Kyle smiles and shakes his head.

"Where's your mother?" Kyle asks once he realizes that his girl isn't anywhere in the room.

"She's writing outside," Ashley says before going back to checking her answers.

Kyle smiles happily, now that his girlfriend had less to stress over. Her new book was the biggest issue and now things should be a little easier.

**-You Found Me-**

Julian was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk, red pen in hand and the most recent script opened on the table. The script was in its first round of editing and Julian had a month to get these edits done.

Brooke was sitting across from him sketching new designs, only that was her cover story. Julian knew it was sketching for the baby. Brooke was in her fifth month and the morning sickness was gone. She was happier now that she wasn't throwing up everything she ate.

Julian had dropped Zack off at school a few hours ago and now the parents were just enjoying the silence.

"You don't have to hide those from me you know?" Julian jokes with a grin. He capped his pen and leaned back in the chair.

Brooke looked up startled. She was really getting into the sketch.

"What was that?"

Julian throws his wife a wink.

"I know that you are sketching for baby clothes. You don't have to hide it from me."

"I'm not," Brooke responds. "I'm just sketching some gender neutral type clothes. We don't even know the sex of the baby yet."

"Are you going to want to know the sex of the baby?"

Brooke nods her head.

"It's easier if we know. It would help us with the nursery and clothes and baby names, everything."

"What are you hoping for?"

"A healthy baby," Brooke responds. "It doesn't matter to me, but there is a small part of me that doesn't want a girl."

Julian gets up from his seat and moves closer to his wife.

"Why don't you want a girl?"

"Because I have Sam and I think the reason why Sam was so okay with us starting a family was that it was going to be a boy. If you think about it at the start of my pregnancy with Zack, Sam seemed closed off, but that all changed when we found out that Zack was a boy."

"I love Sam, I do, but it's not up to her what gender our baby is. We can't control that. The only way we can control it is if we don't have a baby and it's too late for that."

"I know. I just want to please everybody, but I know I can't. As long as the baby is healthy that is all I care about."

**-You Found Me-**

Charley and Ashley walk up to their boyfriends' lockers. Charley and Thomas along with Ashley and Mark had started dating last week. They had all started hanging out as friends and things had developed from there. Kyle and Sam had no idea that Ashley and Charley were dating the Healy boys and they wanted to keep it that was for as long as possible.

Charley walks over to Thomas with a bright smile.

"Are you ready for lunch boyfriend?"

Thomas closes his locker and looks down at his girl.

"I am. I'm not that hungry, but I'll sit with you."

Ashley rolls her eyes at the scene in front of her. Mark chuckles and wraps his arms around Ashley.

"They are too cutesy aren't they?"

Ashley agrees with her boyfriend.

"How about you? Are you ready for lunch?"

Mark grins and stares down at Ashley's lips.

"I'm hungry for something else," Mark says with a grin before leaning down and capturing Ashley's lips in a kiss.

Next to them, Charley and Thomas were doing the same thing.

At the end of the hallway, in front of Haley's classroom, Kyle and Sam were frozen in their spots. Haley was grinning next to them. She had been in this position before when she had seen her son sucking face off of some girl.

"Follow me parents. We should talk."

**-You Found Me-**

"I did not want to see that," Sam shakes her head. "I did not want to see my daughter making out with some dude."

Kyle was just frozen in his seat. He had no idea what to say. He didn't want to believe what he saw, but he knew it was no use. His daughter was growing up. He was worried especially since his daughter was the same age he was when she was born.

"You two don't have to be so freaked out about this. I've been through this before."

"Easy for you to say Haley, Jamie is a boy, Charley and Ashley are girls. When Jamie is seen making out with girls they compliment him, when its girls they assume they are sluts. I don't want my girls to be known as that in this school,"

Kyle smiles gently at his girlfriend. Sam had started to refer to Charley as her daughter and it couldn't make him happier.

"Have you talked to them about sex yet?"

Sam and Kyle's eyes widen in response. Haley chuckles.

"I guess that's a no."

**-You Found Me-**

Charley and Ashley were sitting on the couch in their living room looking sort of scared. Kyle and Sam had ordered them to the couch right away after returning home from school. Kyle and Sam were pacing in front of them.

Kyle sits down on the coffee table and sighs.

"We saw you two today in the hallway. Your lips all over two guys."

"Oh," Charley says.

"Yeah, oh."

Ashley looks at Sam who seemed to be in thought as she takes a seat next to Kyle.

"Daddy, it's okay because Thomas is my boyfriend and Mark is Ashley's. We weren't kissing some random guys, they're our boyfriends."

"Well I don't like that idea either," Kyle says with a frown.

"You can't keep me like a baby forever daddy. It doesn't work like that and besides you have nothing to worry about."

Kyle breathes a sigh of relief.

"Just be careful okay," Kyle says before getting up from his seat and walking outside. He needed some fresh air.

Sam remained seated and continued to look at the ground. Ashley and Charley were about to get up, but Sam stopped them.

"Don't even think about it. Your dad can be really stupid sometimes or maybe he's uncomfortable with this conversation, I don't know, but I'm not done," Sam looks up and sighs. "I want you two to answer honestly. Are you having sex?"

"No," both Ashley and Charley respond at the same time.

Sam nods her head.

"I'm gonna tell you what my mom told me, if you are thinking about having sex, come talk to me first. Don't just jump into bed with your boyfriend. Sex is a big thing and it can have serious consequences if you are not careful. I just want you girls to be safe and I don't want any unplanned teenage pregnancies in this house."

"We're not having sex mom," Ashley whispers. "I'm not ready for that."

"Me either," Charley responds with a shrug of her shoulders.

"When you think you are just come talk to me, okay? We can get you birth control and condoms or whatever; I just want you two to be prepared not just physically, but emotionally as well. Like I said it's a big step and I personally think you two aren't ready for it."

"When were you ready?" Charley asks.

Sam chuckles and shakes her head.

"When it happened I wasn't ready. I just thought I was and with that came a pregnancy scare. I've had two pregnancy scares in my life and that was before I turned twenty one so like I said I just want you girls to be safe."

Ashley gets up from the couch and hugs her mother.

"I love you, mom."

Charley hugs the other side of Sam.

"I love you girls very much; please promise me that you'll come to me."

"We promise."

The girls hurry out of the room and Sam lies down on the couch.

_That was the most awkward conversation I have ever had in my life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I just wanted to ask you guys if this story is going to slow or too fast for any of you. There are times when I feel like it and times that I don't so I just wanted all of your guys' opinions. I have this story outlined until chapter 13 and I can't really change the timeline, but after that I could slow the story down or speed it up depending on what you all think.**

**Is it too fast or too slow? Or is it just right?**


	6. Needing Permission

**A/N: I'm going to assume that everyone likes the pace of this story so far. This chapter we find out a little tidbit of Sam's life before How to Save a Life. More will be explained later in this story.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>

**Chapter Six: Needing Permission**

Thomas and Mark were sitting at the dinner table with their girlfriend's family. Sam had told the girls that if they were going to continue to date these boys that Sam and Kyle would have to meet them in an informal capacity. Dinner was the best choice. The boys had been nervous when first stepping into the house, but their fears were easily erased when Sam opened the door and smiled at them.

"So, do you boys have any interest besides dating our daughters?" Kyle asks as he pushes his plate aside.

Thomas smiles shyly at Charley before speaking up.

"I've always had an interest in the criminal justice system. I'm slowly making my way towards a degree in that field."

Kyle looks at Thomas in surprise.

"I didn't expect that. I actually would have pegged Mark to do something like that."

Mark shakes his head.

"Nope, I want a law degree, a prosecutor to be exact."

Sam and Ashley smile at the boy. It was a good career to look forward to, most likely hard, but it was promising.

"Do you mind me asking how you are related?" Sam asks softly.

"We're half brothers," Mark states. "Our dad raised us. My mom took off shortly after I was born, but Thomas' mother stayed, but it was a good thing because she practically raised me too so I think of her as my mother."

"I'm sorry for asking," Sam apologizes. "I just care about my girls. You two are my students and I only knew you as my students."

"It's okay," Mark says with a smile. "I understand. I don't know how many times I was asked that question. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"We've never really done this before," Thomas admits. "We never really had girlfriends and we never met any parents. So this is all new to us."

"It's new to us too," Kyle states with a grin.

**-You Found Me-**

Amy and Zack have been playing in Zack's room for a few hours. Brooke had invited Amy because Zack has been asking her to do it for awhile. Brooke was happy that her son was making friends or at least one friend. She loved Amy.

Julian notices his wife glancing at their son's door every fifteen minutes.

"Why are you so worried?"

Brooke looks at her husband embarrassed.

"I'm not worried. He's our son and he has a friend and I'm happy," Brooke says with a smile. "Things are good now. I just want them to stay that way."

"They are good baby. Change is always good though," Julian comments as he slides closer to his wife on the couch and places his hands on her stomach.

Brooke grins at her husband. It was true, change could be good, but it could also be bad as well. Brooke smiled when she felt her son or daughter kick. Julian grinned.

"That's my boy."

Brooke grins.

"What if it's a girl?"

Julian looks up from Brooke's stomach and into his wife's eyes.

"That's my girl."

**-You Found Me-**

Kyle sat on the bed in his room breathing in and out. In a few minutes he was going to go over to his girl's parent's house and ask them a question that he has wanted to ask for some amount of time now. He loved Sam. He truly did, that was no question. He fell even more in love with her the moment that Sam had treated Charley like her own daughter as he did with Ashley.

He never asked what Sam's thoughts on marriage were, but he figured maybe talking to Brooke and Julian he could figure it out. Kyle thought that marriage was where they were heading. They shared their life together. They've meet each other's parents. They loved each other. It was the most logical next step.

He was so nervous he didn't want to know what would happen if Sam said no, but before he could even go there he wanted to ask permission first.

For so long, Brooke and Julian were the constant in Sam's life and he knew their opinion meant the most to her plus he wanted to be a little old fashioned. First he would ask Brooke and Julian and then he would talk to Ashley and Charley and get their thoughts on it because the moment that he and Sam were to get married, Ashley and Charley were going to be step-sisters.

Kyle sighed, nodded his head and got up from the bed.

He needed permission.

**-You Found Me-**

Brooke dropped down onto the couch with a sigh placing her hands on her protruding stomach.

"Do you have any idea why Kyle insisted on talking to us both?"

Julian scratches his head with a slight smile.

"I have an idea, but I don't want to jinx it so don't ask me anymore."

"Julian Baker, you tell me what you are thinking right now mister!"

"You have the mommy thing down," Julian comments with a grin. "I love seeing the mommy thing on you."

"Quit changing the subject Mr. Baker," Brooke says with a playful slap to his arm. "Please tell me what you are thinking."

"I think that Sam and Kyle are in the position where things can get pretty serious."

Brooke's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god, do you think Sam's pregnant?"

Julian froze in his spot.

"I hope not, at least not yet. No, I think that maybe Kyle wants to talk to us about possible marriage with our daughter."

"I don't like that either."

"Brooke, enough of that. You can't protect Sam forever."

"Oh I'm sorry. Have you forgotten our daughter's last engagement gone wrong?"

"No I haven't. I helped you pick up the pieces remember?" Julian says with a raised eyebrow. "I sat with her when she cried. I remember."

"I'm sorry. It's just we liked him Julian and then he just disappears and now we like Kyle. Hell I love Kyle, but I don't want a repeat of what happened. I can't see my daughter hurt anymore."

Julian grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Kyle isn't Austin, Brooke."

**-You Found Me-**

"I guess you two are probably wondering why I asked to talk to you," Kyle states nervously as he fidgets in his seat.

"I'm a little curious," Brooke admits. "Julian and I may know what you want to talk about, but we want to hear it from you first."

"I love your daughter. There's no question in that. She changed my life and she treats my kid like her own. Sam is an amazing person and I'm lucky to have met her and you guys by association, but I've always been a family man or at least I'd like to see myself like that. I want to marry her. I want her to be my wife and I want to have babies with her," Kyle says with a smile. "I just want her around forever. I came here today because your opinion matters the most in situations like this and I always thought that part of asking a girl to marry you was going to see their father first. I just want to do at least this thing right."

"What do you mean by at least this thing right?" Julian asks.

"I had a kid out of wedlock. I didn't marry the mother because she died on the operating table. I've done everything with Sam right so far except for a few minor details that I don't need to discuss with you two."

Brooke frowns and shakes her head.

"Please don't."

Brooke knew exactly what Kyle was talking about.

"Sam and I moved in with each other and I feel as though things are heading into the marriage realm of our relationship. I just wanted your opinion first."

"I appreciate the thought Kyle. I really do, but the only opinion you really need is our daughter's," Julian states. "We aren't marrying you she will be or she won't be. That's all on Sam, not on us."

Kyle nods his head.

"I know that, but I've never really brought the idea of marriage up to Sam. I don't know her thoughts on it and I'm kind of freaking out here."

"She wants a family, Kyle," Brooke says. "She has ever since she was younger and I think marriage is on her mind a lot so I don't think you have any worries, but I do have a problem with it."

"Brooke!" Julian yells.

Kyle looks surprised at his potential mother in law.

"She's my daughter and I don't want her hurt. I don't want you hurting her. She's had enough of that in her life."

"With all due respect, Brooke, I would never intentionally hurt her. We may fight. We may take a few days to ourselves, but I would never hurt her. I would really like it if our relationship could last a lifetime, but if it doesn't. I'll be okay with it. It would kill me, but eventually I will be okay with it."

Kyle sat back with a slight smile as he waited for their answer.

**-You Found Me-**

After getting permission from Sam's parents he knew that the opinions of his daughter and Ashley meant the most since they would be affected the most. Charley and Ashley were sitting on the couch where all of their family conversations seem to happen lately.

"Dad, what's going on? You seem nervous."

Kyle chuckles nervously.

"I am nervous. I need to ask you girls a question and I need you to be absolutely honest with me."

Ashley and Charley caught on to the formality of Kyle's tone. They sat up straighter and waited for Kyle to ask the question.

"What do you guys think of me asking Sam to marry me?"

Charley and Ashley sat quietly until Kyle saw the smiles show on their faces simultaneously.

"I take it you girls would be okay with that."

Charley and Ashley grin and jump up to hug Kyle. Ashley pulls away from Kyle and looks at him.

"Do you think I could be a Decker, too?"

Kyle hugs Ashley to his chest as tears of happiness fall from his face. Ashley realized that she got her answer and wrapped her arms around Kyle.


	7. Engraving

**A/N: Yes, I know that this chapter is long overdue, but real life got in the way and I am sorry for that. Sometimes life gets hard, but I did work on it a little bit every Sunday until today where I actually got to finish it. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Engraving<strong>

"Do you think your mom is going to say yes?" Mark asks Ashley as they settle into the couch at Ashley's house. Sam had made a same day trip to New York to meet with her editor. Charley and Thomas were outside in the backyard.

"I hope she says yes. I love Kyle and he is the only male figure in my life that actually treated me like a father is supposed to treat his daughter. I already see Charley as my sister anyway."

"If she really loves Kyle than I think she will. I see you guys together and it makes me happy because you all are happy."

Ashley smiles and leans back into her side of the couch.

"If Sam is gone and Kyle is out and my brother and your sister are outside, what should we be doing?" Mark asks with a Cheshire grin.

Ashley smiles and leans forward connecting her lips to Marks.

**-You Found Me-**

Brooke hands Zack his lunch with a smile. Zack starts digging into his macaroni and cheese with a smile. Julian walks into the room and closes his cell phone ending his call. He too, had a smile on his face.

"What's got you smiling?" Brooke asks with a grin. She loved seeing her husband so happy.

"You mean other than the fact that I married your gorgeous self?"

Brooke raises an eyebrow and rests her hands on her protruding belly.

"And the fact that you are carrying our second child?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"No, but seriously, why are you so happy?"

Julian sits down next to his son and places a kiss on his forehead.

"I just signed off on the final script. We are going to begin casting actors soon."

"Does that mean you are leaving sooner than expected?"

"I don't want to leave before the baby is born. If I can avoid that then it's perfect, but the way that it's looking I might have to leave before the baby comes."

Brooke frowns at the news.

"I'm not up for that idea at all."

"I'm not either, Brooke, but sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do and this maybe one of those times."

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child."

Julian grins.

"Sorry, habit."

"Oh, I'm sure," Brooke says not believing Julian for one minute.

Julian grins and turns to his son.

"How's the Mac and Cheese?"

Julian steals a bite of his son's food and nods his head.

"I can say one thing. Your mother's cooking has improved."

Brooke throws a dish towel at her husband's head. The Baker family falls into giggles.

**-You Found Me-**

"I managed to finish the first half of this book last night. By the end of it all I could think to say was more please."

Sam smiles.

"To be honest, I was afraid of how it was going to turn out. I had been struggling with it for months. I was worried that I wasn't going to make the deadline in time."

"Sam it seems to me that you have managed just fine and I can assure you that you aren't the only author who hits a snag. As long as there is some progress we could grant you an extension, but I don't think you need that anymore."

Sam nods her head appreciatively.

"This is my third book and it feels like my first. I just want to make this right is all."

"And every author feels that way Sam, but you have been with us for so long. You have nothing to worry about except for writing the rest of this book."

"Tom," Sam says as she looks up from her book. "Is the first part of the book really that good?"

Tom smiles at Sam. She was his favorite author to work with because she took everything so seriously which was a good thing.

"You have nothing to worry about. There are only a few chapters that I saw could use a little more work, but other than that everything is fine."

**-You Found Me-**

"I'm glad you girls are going with me," Kyle says after he exits the car. "I've been kind of nervous about this. Sam said she was going to be a little late getting home so this was the perfect time to do this."

"Dad, we are excited for this," Charley says enthusiastically. "Ash and I are happy for you."

Ashley smiles at Charley as she follows Kyle and Charley into the store. When entering the store, Kyle was instantly greeted by a worker.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Sharon, is there anything I can help you with?"

Before Kyle has a chance to respond, Ashley steps forward with a smile.

"He needs an engagement ring for my mom. It needs to be perfect."

Kyle places his hands on Ashley's shoulders.

"Thank you Ashley, but I think I can handle it from here. Why don't you and Charley look around while browse for the ring."

"Okay."

The girls run to the other side of the store where the necklaces were enclosed. Kyle turns his attention back to Sharon.

"So as my daughter stated, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Well if you follow me, I think we can find something for you."

**-You Found Me-**

"This has been bugging me since Kyle talked about it, but when do you think he's going to propose to her?" Brooke asks her husband as she cleans up her son's empty bowl.

"I don't know. It sometimes takes awhile."

Brooke turns to her husband with a smile.

"How long did you wait to propose to me?"

"We were still dating and we had just moved in and you mentioned marriage. That was the point when I knew I wanted to marry you, however, it was too soon for me to do anything about it which was why I played it off like I did."

"So, it took you almost a year to propose to me?" Julian nods his head. "I hope Kyle doesn't wait that long. I don't know if I can keep that a secret. She's my daughter and I want her to be happy and I just want everything to be perfect."

Julian grins.

"You just want to make her wedding dress."

"Obviously," Brooke says with a smile. "Sam deserves this happiness though. Kyle is good for her and Charley is adorable and we easily brought them into our family. I just want it official."

"You have a good heart Brooke Baker."

"So do you Julian. You'll be the one to walk her down the aisle."

Julian smiles and nods his head.

"It may be the only time I get to ever do that. If our baby is a boy then I know I won't ever get to do that."

Brooke walks around the counter and perches herself on her husband's lap.

"Will it matter if our baby is a boy?"

"No, it doesn't matter. It just means we get to name our baby Jude."

Brooke laughs.

"Zack was really close to being called that. We have a boys' name though and we need a girls' name."

"Emma," Julian says with a smile. "I like the name Emma."

Brooke places a kiss on her husband's lips.

"Emma or Jude…I love it."

**-You Found Me-**

"It shouldn't take too long for this ring to be sized. Now would you like to engrave something on the ring or do you just want to leave it blank?"

Kyle looks to his side to see his girls and smiles.

"Actually I would."

Sharon grabs a piece of paper and hands Kyle a pen.

"All you need to do is write what you would like on it and then we can get this process started."

Kyle grabs the pen and looks down at the paper.

"What are you going to write dad?"

"There is this one song that Sam and I love. It's one of our favorite songs and it was the first thing that came on the radio while I took her on our first date. I think that these words bring everything full circle."

"Are you going to tell us the words?"

Kyle grins at Ashley after writing down the words. He holds the paper out towards his daughter.

"Faithfully."

Ashley and Charley both grin because they knew those words were perfect.


	8. Forever Yours

**A/N: I worked hard on this chapter and I apologize for it being so late and I also apologize for this being short. I just couldn't concentrate, but I do think this chapter is worth how short this is. Things are revealed in this chapter and I hope you all are happy about the sex of Brooke's baby.**

* * *

><p><strong>December<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Forever Yours**

"How are we doing Mr. and Mrs. Baker?"

Brooke looks towards the door as her doctor comes in with a smile. Julian squeezes her hand.

"Things are going good Doc. Brooke and I are excited to find out the sex of our baby though."

"I think I can help you with that," the Doctor says with a grin as he moves over to his desk to retrieve a set of latex gloves. "How is the family doing?"

"Our family is great. It's growing too. Sam adopted a fifteen year old girl and that was about a year ago. Ashley is sixteen now. Her boyfriend has a daughter of his own and he is going to propose so we are waiting for that."

"They can wait to have kids," Julian says sternly. "They need to wait and not have them ever."

Brooke grins at her husband. Julian had always been protective with Sam. He just didn't want to lose that fifteen year old girl he met so long ago.

"That's not going to happen, sweetie. You need to get over that."

Julian deflates.

"I'll try," Julian says grumpily.

The doctor rolls on his stool over to Brooke and grabs the transducer and places gel on Brooke's stomach.

"Let's take a look at your baby, huh?"

Brooke and Julian's eyes turn to the screen with smiles when they hear their baby's heartbeat.

"Brooke, you are ending your six month is that correct?"

"Um, yeah," Brooke says with a grin. "Is anything wrong?"

The doctor looks at husband and wife and smiles reassuringly at them.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you would like to know the sex of your baby that's all. The baby seems to be in perfect position for us to find out."

Brooke and Julian grin at each other.

"We'd love to."

The doctor moves the transducer around and grins when a perfect picture comes to the screen.

"Congratulations, you two are having a-"

**-You Found Me-**

"Dad said he is proposing tonight," Charley says to Ashley as she flips through the channels of the television.

Ashley looks up from her paper and smiles.

"Really? I thought he was going to wait to do that. Do you think mom has any idea on what he's planning?"

Charley shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so. She would've begged us for information if she suspected anything to happen."

"We need her to say yes," Charley says softly. "If she says yes, then we will all be family."

Ashley looks at Charley and smiles slightly.

"We already are. Nothing will ever change that."

"If Sam says no then dad knows the relationship can't go any further and he's not going to accept that. He'll pine for Sam, but he can't live in the same house as her if she says no."

Ashley places her notebook on the table.

"They love each other. I think this will come out okay. My mom will say yes and your dad will be happy and then we can help plan a damn wedding and I can change my last name and everything will be okay and it would be even better because I will finally get the dad that I have been wanting all of my life."

"And I'll get the mom that I have been wanting all of my life."

**-You Found Me-**

"While your daddy is working, what would you like to do with mommy?" Brooke asks her son as she enters his bedroom. Zack was busy cleaning up his toys.

"Can we have pizza?"

Brooke smiles at her son.

"Of course we can. I figure we can have some pizza, watch a couple of movies, and eat some ice cream. What do you say?"

Zack turns to his mother with a grin.

"Mint chocolate chip?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Then that sounds cool."

**-You Found Me-**

"This night has been pretty amazing," Sam comments as she and Kyle walk on the beach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed this night. I wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't spent a whole lot of time this last month with each other."

Sam bites her lip guiltily as she looks at Kyle.

"I'm sorry for that. I know most of my free time has been writing and I apologize. I just get into my creative mind sets and then all hell apparently breaks lose. I swear that the whole world could end and I wouldn't stop writing."

Kyle laughs and grabs a hold of his girlfriend's hand.

"Sam, I understand that. You've been working real hard. After such a struggle to begin writing, I'm glad that you aren't stuck anymore."

Kyle and Sam stopped walking and turned out to the water. Kyle wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and enjoyed the silence. He knew that in a few short minutes, would be a perfect time to ask Sam to marry him, but he was nervous about it. He was nervous about her answer.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Kyle asks Sam softly.

Sam grins at the question.

"Ten years is a long time. I see myself at home with you and our kids. I'd have a couple more books out and we'd be living the perfect life."

"Would we be married?"

"Yeah, we'd be married and we'd have a few kids of our own. We'd be living the perfect life like I said."

Kyle pulls away from Sam and takes out a velvet box from his pocket.

"I think we should start that right now," Kyle opens the box and Sam gasps in surprise. She had no idea that Kyle was going to do this.

"Kyle, what are you doing?"

Kyle kneels down onto the sound and holds the ring out.

"I love you Sam. I love Ashley and you love Charley. We are a family, but I want this family to become even more complete then it already is. In ten years, I want what you see. I want that perfect life you dream about. Let's make that happen, here and now. Samantha Davis, will you marry me?"

**-You Found Me-**

Zack places his spoon into his empty bowl and places it on the table. Brooke does the same with her ice cream.

"Your dad and I had an appointment today," Brooke brings up despite their current movie was still playing.

"What appointment?"

"Well your dad and I found out the sex of the baby and I wanted to know if you would be interested in knowing as well."

Zack looks at his mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you mean if it's a boy or a girl?"

Brooke grins and nods her head.

"That's exactly what I meant."

Zack looks at his mother's stomach and smiles.

"Okay, am I going to have a brother or another sister?"

"You're going to have a little brother."

Zack raises his fist in the air in celebration. He really wanted a brother. Brooke laughs and wraps her arms around her son. Brooke smiles brightly. She was going to have another son.

**-You Found Me-**

Ashley and Charley creep into their parent's room early the next morning. They had been upset when they realized they had fallen asleep before knowing the answer of Kyle's proposal. They weren't going to wait anymore.

"They're sleeping in the same bed. That's a good sign, right?"

Ashley turns to Charley and nods her head.

"Can you see anything?" Ashley asks.

"No," Charley grumbles. "The hand we need to see is hidden."

"You girls are really loud," Sam says with a yawn.

Charley and Ashley jump in their spots. Sam's voice had scared them.

"Sam's right. You girl's can't whisper."

"Did you say yes?" Ashley asks.

Sam looks at Kyle and then towards the girls. Sam holds out her left hand with a smile on her face. The ring was in its rightful place. Ashley and Charley squealed in excitement. They climbed on top of the bed and all the girls started talking about wedding plans. Kyle grinned and got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and happily let the women in his life to talk amongst themselves. Yeah, he had the best life and it was only going to get better.


	9. A New Year

**A/N: I can't understand why my story doesn't show up on the feed. It really makes me upset because I know I should be getting more reviews than I actually am. Hopefully this chapter won't be like that and I apologize if it ends up being that way again. Things are progressing further in this story and in a few chapters we will be at the half way mark and unfortunately I don't have the second half of this story planned out so I have a lot of work ahead of me. Enjoy!**

**I also want to apologize for getting this out so late. I had most of this written over a month ago, but then school started up and my weekends got incredibly busy, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>January<strong>_

**Chapter Nine: A New Year**

"Where are the girls Kyle?" Sam asks as she walks into the kitchen mid morning. Her house was quiet and Kyle was in the kitchen cooking. It was nearing the end of the girls' winter break from school.

Kyle turns from the stove and smiles at his fiancé.

"They are out living their last days of freedom, but I think they just wanted to spend their Christmas money."

Sam laughs and walks into the kitchen. She heads to the fridge and pulls out beverages for herself in Kyle.

"I was never really into the whole shopping thing, but I'm glad the girls are enjoying themselves. I on the other hand have to spend the next few hours at my mom's house. She has news and I have news. We are going to share our news together."

Kyle turns the stove off and places the pan of eggs off to the side. He turns and wraps his arms around Sam.

"It's great news Sam. We are getting married," Kyle pulls away from Sam slightly. "I'm sure your mom will be enthused about the upcoming wedding. She may even help you plan it."

Sam looks at Kyle with a horrified expression.

"I can't deal with wedding crazed Brooke again. I just can't."

"What do you mean again?"

Sam freezes for a second and then shakes her head.

"Um, I saw the way she was with her wedding. I don't think I can go through that with her."

Kyle chuckles and nods his head, though in the back of his mind he felt as though Sam wasn't telling him everything.

Kyle places his lips upon Sam's and pulls away with a smile.

"So, we have eggs, bacon and toast. I think it's about time we eat."

"Eating is good."

**-You Found Me-**

"I think it's really funny that we live next door to each other and yet we haven't spoken in a few days," Brooke casually mentions as she putts around in her kitchen. She was currently seven months pregnant.

"I'm sorry mom, but I've just been busy with my book and everything. But I can tell you that I finished writing it. So I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Brooke looks at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"And judging by the ring on your finger I say you have been celebrating a little more than that."

Sam blushes and shakes her head at her mother.

"Yes, we have been celebrating more than normal. But I'm happy and everyone is excited about it."

"That's good baby. I'm happy for you and Kyle is the one, I think."

"Yeah, hopefully he doesn't leave me at the altar."

Even to this day, Brooke knew her daughter was still hurt from her past relationships. Brooke walks over to Sam and places a kiss on her head.

"He won't do this sweetheart. Kyle isn't Austin. Now let me see the ring."

Sam pulls the ring off of her finger for the first time it has been placed there. Brooke grabs the ring and inspects it with a smile.

"Forever yours, that's got to say something."

"It says a lot and I love him mom. He's my world. Kyle, Charley and Ashley are my world and of course you guys. I'm happy. No I distinctly remember you inviting me over because you had some news of your own. Do you care to share?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. You took forever to tell me about your little news."

"Mom, please," Sam pleads with Brooke. She hate when Brooke would do that to her. It always took forever for Brooke to reveal something this way.

"Your dad and I found out the sex of the baby."

"And what is it?"

Brooke smiles and places her hands on her stomach.

"It's a boy. You're getting another little brother."

Sam grins back. She could handle little brothers.

"Okay, so enough about me. We have to plan this wedding Samantha."

Sam rolls her eyes. Here we go _again_.

**-You Found Me-**

Sam and her family all gathered around the large table to eat dinner. It had been an exciting few days. Everyone had learned about Sam's engagement and the sex of Brooke and Julian's baby. Now they were all gathered around and decided to eat dinner together. Since no one had wanted to cook, the table was filled with take-out from many places, Chinese, Pizza, and Mexican and so on. It was like a smorgasbord.

"Dad, I heard that everything for you movie is set up and you are just waiting for the filming schedule to come out. Do you have any idea on when that is?" Sam asks before taking a bit of her pizza.

"I actually wanted to talk to Kyle and you about that. It involves Ashley and Charley as well."

Ashley and Charley stopped eating so they could pay attention to what was going on. Brooke smiled internally because she knew what Julian was going to ask and she also knew that Ashley and Charley would be thrilled. Hopefully Sam and Kyle would approve of it. Zack just sat in his seat happily eating his chin ease food.

Sam glanced at Kyle and smiled at her father.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Julian sets down his fork.

"I actually got my schedule and we start filming when Charley and Ashley start their spring break and I was wondering if the girls wanted to spend their spring break on a movie set."

"No way!"

"Are you serious?"

"Dad, I want to go."

"Mom, I want to go."

Kyle and Sam laugh at their daughter's excitement. Kyle and Sam were excited for them as well.

"Do you want to take the reins on this on?" Kyle asks his fiancé. "I think we will be on the same page for whatever guidelines you set."

"If your grades up and there haven't been any problems than your father and I will agree to let you girls go," Ashley and Charley start cheering. "But, you will behave when you are on this trip. Not many people are this lucky to go. When I was growing up and people talked about their spring breaks with their family I was the only left out."

"Until you were fifteen," Ashley states with a smile as she looks over at Brooke.

Sam looks up at her mother with a teary smile.

"Until I was fifteen. So, behave. I don't want to be the one to tell you guys no, okay?"

Ashley and Charley agree and then turn their attention to Julian.

"Where is it being filmed?"

Julian smiles showing off his teeth.

"New Zealand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also, I am totally stuck on boy names for Brooke and Julian's son, any ideas?**


	10. Another Baker Born

**A/N: This update had taken longer for me to get out than I had originally thought and I really apologize for that. There were days when I felt like writing this story and weeks when I didn't feel like writing this story. My mood has just been all over the place, but I managed to get this chapter finished. I hope you like it. Also, thank you for all of the suggestions on names for Brooke and Julian's son, only one name was mentioned more than once so I went with that one and I picked my second favorite for a middle name…hope you are all happy and enjoy the chapter.**

**I had this completely finished last week, but fanfiction was being mean and it wouldn't let me update even though I had logged in time and time again. **

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait and if it isn't then I apologize.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>March<strong>_

**Chapter Ten: Another Baker Born**

Sam curls onto the couch next to her fiancé. It was mid morning in the middle of March.

"I can't get over the fact that it's so quiet in this house. Normally, there is music going on and the phone is constantly ringing."

Sam chuckles as she changes the channel on the television.

"The girls told their friends that they were spending their Spring Break in New Zealand. From what Ashley told me before she left she told me that her friends were extremely jealous."

"Charley and I never went anywhere for spring break together. I could never afford to. When we dropped them off at the airport, I saw her face and it was like something inside made me realize that had been the moment where she was the happiest. She looked expired and nervous at the same time."

Sam looked up at her fiancé with a smile.

"Ashley was the same way. I felt like that to on my first spring break vacation. They will have the time of their life and the great thing is that they get to celebrate their time together."

Kyle kisses his fiancée on the lips in a loving kiss. Sam pulls a way first with a smile on her face.

"I love you."

Kyle grins.

"I love you, too."

Sam turns back to the television and Kyle runs his fingers lightly against Sam's arm.

"We should have a family vacation next year or maybe even this summer."

"I'd enjoy that. I think all of us would enjoy that."

"We can ask where the girls want to go and plan accordingly."

"They'll be home in four days, Sam."

Sam chuckles slightly as she grins at Kyle.

"You miss them, don't you?"

Kyle nods his head.

"It's just too quiet."

Suddenly the back door opens and Zack comes running through.

"Mom's having the baby!"

***You Found Me***

"When is dad getting home?"

"He should be coming for a visit in a few days. He wants to be here when the baby comes."

Brooke and Zack were in the living room. Zack had put in a movie and Brooke had decided to watch it with him. The last few days Brooke had been feeling extremely restless. She knew it had something to do with the fact that her due date was a few days away. This morning Brooke knew she had been feeling the early starts of labor and she was not happy about it. She had called Julian and left a message, but she had a feeling that Julian may be missing this baby's birth.

Broke groans and places her hand on her lower back. Zack looked at his mother in concern. She had been groaning a lot.

"Are you hurt?"

Brooke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Brooke tries to reassure her son.

Zack raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"I don't believe you."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders as she gets up from the couch. She can't stay seated anymore. She needed to move around. Brooke made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. Zack turns his head away from the TV and keeps a watchful eye. Brooke watches her son as she takes a sip of her orange juice. Brooke places her glass on the counter and laughs at her son.

"Why do you keep watching me wherever I go?"

"Dad and Sam told me to keep a watchful eye on you, so that's what I am going to do."

"Well I appreciate that you are doing what you are told, but you don't have to watch me all the time."

"Yes I do."

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"No you don't."

"Dad said I had to so I'm going to listen."

Brooke groans again and looks down at the floor.

"Not now," Brooke whispers.

"Mom?"

Brooke looks up from the puddle on her kitchen floor to her son.

"Honey, I need you to run over to your sister's house really fast and tell her the baby is coming."

Zack's eyes widen and he quickly runs out of the house. Brooke takes deep breaths. Now she knew she was officially in labor and she knew her husband was going to be missing this birth.

Sam, Kyle, and Zack come barging into the house. Brooke looks at her daughter when another contraction hits. Brooke groans out in pain.

"Kyle, Zack, get mom into the car. I'll grab her bag and we will take her to the hospital."

Sam runs into Brooke's room to get the hospital bag while Kyle and Zack rushes forward to grab Brooke's hand.

"How are you doing, Brooke?"

"I'm having a baby. What do you think?"

Kyle tilts his head down.

"Right, sorry. Let's get you out to the car."

***You Found Me***

When the group got to the hospital, Zack and Kyle waited in the waiting room while Sam went with her mother to get her settled into her room until she was ready to deliver.

"How are you feeling?" Sam questions her mother.

"I've done this once before and it doesn't get easier," Brooke complains.

"In a few hours, you'll have another son. It will be worth it."

Brooke smiles lazily and rubs her stomach.

"I just wish your father was here."

"I can call him for you."

"I'd appreciate that, but I don't want him to leave his work early. He's missing the birth, not our son's whole life."

Brooke groans as another contraction hits. She grabs onto her daughter's hand and squeezes. Sam whimpers. Brooke breaths deeply and lets it out as the contraction eases. She lets go of her daughter's hand and apologizes.

"It's okay," Sam says with a laugh. "So, have you and dad decided on a name for the baby?"

Brooke grins and nods her head.

"We decided before he left. When he's born, I will tell you what his name is."

The doctor comes into the room with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Baker. I would like to see how dilated you are."

Brooke sighs.

"If you must."

Sam watches as the doctor slaps on his gloves and takes a seat in the stool. He places Brooke's legs in the stir-ups and lifts the sheet. Sam's eyes widen and she looks away.

"Brooke, you are almost at ten centimeters. You are currently at eight so your son will be here soon."

The doctor takes off his gloves and disposes of them properly before exiting the room.

Brooke turns to her daughter.

"You're coming in with me," Brooke says in a tone that left no room for debate. Sam's eyes widen in response.

***You Found Me***

"When is the baby going to get here?" Zack asks Kyle as he sits back down for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"When the baby is ready to come. I had to wait ten hours for Charley to be born."

Zack's eyes widen dramatically.

"That's a really long time."

"Yeah, it is, but it was worth the wait. I met Charley for the first time and it was the best feeling in the world."

"I just want to be an older brother," Zack replies honestly with a shake of his shoulders.

Kyle glanced down at his fiancées brother. He could tell that Zack was not a person who could sit still. His excitement level was quickly rising. Kyle was just like Zack when he was waiting her for his daughter to arrive. In stressful situations that had excitement to them, Kyle had a hard time keeping everything in. Over the years, Kyle had calmed slightly.

"Kyle, are you and Sam going to have babies?"

It was Kyle's turn to widen his eyes. Zack's question had completely thrown him off. In truth, he didn't have an answer to that question because he and Sam had never talked about it. He loved Ashley as if she was his own and he already loved Charley for obvious reasons. He loved being a dad. He wanted kids with Sam. He just didn't know if Sam wanted kids with him.

"I don't know Zack. Maybe one day."

"Good because next on my list is being an Uncle."

Kyle smiles kindly at the boy.

"Technically you already are one."

Zack shakes his head.

"No, I want a niece or nephew younger than me," Zack explains.

Kyle chuckles.

"I'll see what I can do."

***You Found Me***

"Sam, I don't think I can do this," Brooke cries out in pain.

Brooke had been told she was fully dilated and her baby was ready to come out. Sam had gotten over her fear of being in the same room as her mom during the delivery, but she didn't need her mom giving up now.

"You've got this mom. You are Brooke Penelope Baker. You've got this!"

Sam grasps her mother's hand.

"Alright, Brooke, I'm going to need you to push."

Brooke grunts in pain and pushes.

"Okay, that's good Brooke," The doctor reassures.

Brooke sighs and lays her head back.

"Your father should really be here!"

Sam looks sadly at her mother.

"I know, but he will be here in a few days and then he'll be here, but right now you have to bring your son into the world."

"Brook, I need a big push from you, okay?"

Sam grasps her mother's hand tighter.

Brooke starts to push, but then gives up.

"Mom, you have to push."

"Your daughter is right Mrs. Baker. The baby is crowning. Give me one final push and your baby will be here."

"B-but it hurts too much," Brooke cries in pain.

"Mom! Snap out of it," Sam yells. Brooke turns to her daughter. "You're scared. I get that, but you need to push one more time and then it's all over. Push!"

Brooke slowly nods her head and groans as she pushes one last time. The sound of a baby's cry could be heard. Brooke smiles as she gets tears in her eyes. Sam wipes the sweat off of her mother's forehead.

"Congratulations, Brooke, your son is 6 pounds and seven ounces and has all ten fingers and ten toes," a nurse says as she carries the little boy wrapped in a blanket for Brooke to hold.

"Wow," Sam gasps in awe. "He's beautiful."

"Yeah," Brooke whispers. "He surely is."

***You Found Me***

"_Hey mom!"_

Sam grins at the computer. Ashley and Charley were on Skype.

"How is New Zealand, you two?" Kyle asks.

"_It's been amazing," Ashley says with wide eyes._

"_Yeah, it's only seven in the morning here and Julian has to head to the set in a few hours," Charley explains._

"I totally forgot that New Zealand is eighteen hours ahead of us. I'm glad you two are having fun, but I have something to tell you."

_Charley grins._

"_What is it?"_

"My mom had her baby. I have another brother."

_Ashley frowns._

"_But she wasn't due until after we got back. I wanted to be there. That isn't fair."_

"I know Ash, but you'll see him after you guys get back. I promise."

"I'm sure Brooke will have you two babysitting in no time," Kyle says with a grin. "We love you guys."

"_We love you, too," Ashley and Charley respond._

"Alright, let me talk to my dad."

"_He's been pacing like crazy," Ashley whispers before leaving the screen._

_Julian is quick to approach the computer._

"_How is your mom? Is everything okay? How's the baby?"_

Sam smiles.

"Relax dad. I'll just show you."

Sam turns the laptop to face Brooke sitting up in her hospital with the baby in her arms. Brooke turns to the computer with a smile as she sees her husband.

"Meet your son, Jayden Christian Baker."

***You Found Me***

Brooke was sleeping in the hospital bed while Zack slept on the small couch in the room. Sam was sitting in the chair holding her baby brother. Kyle was sitting next to her smiling softly.

"It's amazing. He's so tiny. He's so innocent. He doesn't know any hurt in the world. He's beautiful."

"I wonder what color eyes are going to be," Kyle whispers.

Sam and Kyle watch as baby Jayden's eyes flutter open and then close.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out."

"Sam?" Kyle says as he continues to gaze at Jayden.

"Yeah?"

"Do you see babies in our future?" Kyle asks hesitantly.

Sam smiles gently.

"Oh yeah," Sam whispers, "I see babies in our future."

"Good because I do too."

Sam and Kyle lock eyes, smile at each other, and then look back down at Jayden. In her hospital bed, Brooke smiles before closing her eyes again. Life was great.


	11. Plans

**A/N: Again I have no excuses, but my brain hasn't been in the right mindset to write for this story…I have one more planned out chapter and then nothing so hopefully I can get the next chapter up in two weeks and then start planning the rest of this story. I'll explain more in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 11: Plans<strong>

_**June**_

"So, Charley, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything for your birthday," Sam asks as she hands Charley and Ashley a glass of milk at breakfast. Kyle had a meeting somewhere earlier that morning so he wasn't there.

"I haven't really been much into birthdays. Plus, I'm seventeen so I just figured I'd go see a movie with my friends."

"Your dad figured that might have been your answer so he left you some money in your room. There was also no way that I could stop my parents from getting you gifts so those are also in your room. They gave them to me before they took off."

Charley sighs quietly.

"I told Brooke that I didn't want anything."

"Brooke never listens," Ashley states with a grin. "It's part of who she is."

Sam grins before taking a sip of her own milk. She sets her glass down with a smile.

"That's my mother for you. She overcompensates and sometimes it can get tiring. Ashley and I never celebrated anything before pre-Brooke. You'll just have to live with the fact that my parents see you as a granddaughter and that I see you as a daughter."

Charley subtly wipes at her eyes. She never had the experience of having a mother and now she couldn't imagine not having one because she loved Sam to death.

"That means a lot," Charley whispers.

Ashley grins at her mother and then pokes Charley.

"I'm going to that movie with you, aren't I?"

Charley grins.

"Of course you are. You're my best friend."

***You Found Me***

"You guys, he is so precious," Sylvia Baker states with a smile as she holds her newest grandson, Jayden, in her arms. "He looks just like you, Juju, when you were a baby."

Julian grins proudly. Julian looks towards his father who was silently watching next to Sylvia. For the sake of meeting their newest grandson, Sylvia and Paul had formed a truce of source. They had promised themselves that they wouldn't fight with each other until the family left.

"You did great again, Julian. I'm proud," Paul admits with a slight smile.

"Thanks dad. I love my kids. I was just upset that I didn't get to see this one being born."

Sylvia glanced over at Brooke as she handed Jayden to Paul.

"How did you manage that Brooke?"

Brooke grins as she looks towards both of her sons. Paul was talking quietly to both of his grandsons.

"I had Sam with me. I think I scared her a little bit, but in the end she managed to help me a lot."

"I haven't seen that girl in awhile. She calls like once a year. What's going on in her life?"

"Well, she adopted Ashley almost two years ago. She is currently engaged to Kyle, a fellow teacher at Tree Hill High. Kyle has a daughter, Ashley's age, her name is Charley. She's working on her next book and from what I remember I think she's almost done with it."

"That's good to hear. This man is good for her right?" Sylvia asks as she looks at her son. "He's not like that last boy," Sylvia shook her head. "When I heard about what happened I wanted to kill that boy."

"Mom, that isn't really necessary. Kyle is a good man."

Sylvia smiles and nods her head.

"I hope so; otherwise you aren't doing your job as a father."

Julian smirks at his wife and shakes his head. He was glad that his mother was so protective of the family, especially with Sam. When he had first told his parents that he was going to adopt Sam, they had been a little hesitant, but after meeting Sam they were quickly on board and they instantly had become a family.

Jayden let's out a cry and Brooke stands up and takes him away from Paul.

"I think it's time for his formula. Julian, do you have his bag?"

"Yeah, I'll follow you into the kitchen."

Sylvia and Paul turn to Zack who had been looking around the room.

"So Zack, what have you been up to?"

Zack shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing much. I help mom with the baby sometimes. It's cool having a little brother, but all he does is cry so he isn't that much fun."

Paul chuckles quietly.

"It won't be like that forever Zack. You just need to wait a few years and then you and Jayden can do all sorts of brotherly things together."

Zack slumps his shoulders.

"I know, but it's the waiting that is boring."

***You Found Me***

"I guess I don't understand," Kyle says as he leans back in his chair. "I mean two years ago I applied for a teaching position here and you turned me down. I guess I don't understand why you want me to teach now."

"I'll be honest with you Mr. Decker, when we first saw your resume we had been a little concerned. You barely had any experience being a teacher and to jump right into a college setting was going to be difficult. Now that you do have a few years of teaching under your belt, and high school nonetheless, we have reconsidered your application and with a few professors retiring this year we are looking for some more."

Kyle nods his head. He was interested for sure. He had wanted to work as a professor at Tree Hill University for a long time. In school he had loved his professors and they had encouraged him to become one as well. Unfortunately he could only get a job as a high school math teacher, but he did enjoy his work. He enjoyed teaching.

"What are the parameters of this job?"

"Better pay grade, your benefits are better and you have a shot at tenure. You get discounts at all school functions and food. You don't have to decide right away. You have about a week to decide because you aren't the only application we are viewing, you understand?"

Kyle nods his head and stands up. He holds out his hand and shakes it with his potential boss.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson."

"We hope to hear from you soon, Mr. Decker."

***You Found Me***

A few days after Charley's birthday, Brooke, Julian, Jayden and Zack had made their trip back home. Spending a few days with his parents was about all Julian could handle anyway.

Zack had asked his parents if he could go to his friend's house and when he had received permission, Zack was quick to make the walk.

Julian and Brooke sat on the couch taking turns holding baby Jayden.

"Your mom is right. He's starting to look like you."

"Yeah," Julian whispers as Jayden latches onto his finger. "Hopefully he gets your creativity."

Brooke chuckles before placing a kiss on her son's head.

"I'm sure he will get that from both of us."

Julian laughs and hands Jayden over to Brooke so he could get up and stretch.

"You know I'm surprised that our daughter hasn't been over here to declare sister-brother bonding time. She did with Zack."

Jayden opens his little eyes to his mother causing Brooke to smile widely.

"She's in New York. She said something about putting the final touches on her book. She did say that once she gets back she wanted to spend some time with Jayden," Brooke grins at her husband. "I think she wants to get practice in for when she and Kyle have kids."

Julian stops stretching and looks at his wife sadly.

"Don't tell me that," he shakes his head. "I don't want to hear that."

Brooke stands up from the couch and heads to the nursery to put her son in his crib. She comes back out of the nursery and Julian was still standing in the kitchen with a sad look on his face.

"Baby, Sam is grown up. I've told you this a million times. You've got to let her go."

"She's my only daughter," Julian pouts as he wraps his arms around his wife.

"Mine too," Brooke whispers. "But they have to grow up sometime."

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

Brooke chuckles into Julian's neck.

"We have it every time you are sad that I bring up that our daughter is no longer a teenager, but an accomplished woman."

Julian huffs. Sometimes it kind of sucked being a dad, especially when you can't keep your children as kids for a long time.

***You Found Me***

"How did everything go in New York?" Kyle asks the minute Sam steps into the house. Sam greets him with a hug and a kiss.

"Everything went well. The book is finished. Tom showed me the cover and now I just have to come up with a dedication and email it to Tom before they start printing. We know there will be a book tour, but we haven't worked a schedule out yet. Where are Ash and Char?"

"Boyfriends," Kyle grumbles as he plops down on the couch.

Sam rolls her eyes. Sometimes Kyle reminded him of her father because they both are upset that their daughters are growing up.

"Enough about me," Sam sits down next to her fiancé. "How was the meeting with your potential new employer? We never got to talk about it before I left."

"I think I'm going to take it. Its better pay and better benefits and ads to the fact that I could get tenure and that would be amazing. Plus I won't end up embarrassing our daughters about the fact that they would have both of their parents working at their high school. This way it could be just one."

Sam grins and lays her head in Kyle's lap. She yawns quietly, but Kyle caught it.

"Sleep," Kyle orders softly before leaning down and pecking Sam's lip. He grabs the remote to the television and turns it on and settles on a movie. He hears Sam snore softly and he just grins. He loved his life.


End file.
